


Como sólo un Malfoy.

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Después de la guerra, Drarry, F/F, M/M, Slash, pesadillas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre creyó que durante su vida en Hogwarts había perfeccionado su máscara y había endurecido por completo su corazón y mente que nadie siquiera lo cuestionaría.Se equivocó.También creyó que el Trío de Oro era inseparable. Que la insufrible sabelotodo y la comadreja eran la mugre de la uña que era Potter.También erró con ello.Creyó también que no había idiota más grande que Potter, que era un troglodita y que lo único que había en su mente hueca era el ego de haber sido el salvador del mundo mágico por segunda vez.No podría estar más equivocado con eso, específicamente.Harry Potter no era nada de lo que Draco pensaba, bueno, un idiota Gryffindor si era, pero un ególatra no.Y, lo que más le molesto a Draco no fue el haberse equivocado, no señor. Lo que hizo que Draco maldijera la mundo entero era que el muy idiota Gryffindor se había colado en su vida para no salir.





	1. Las reglas y pensamientos de un Malfoy.

 

Para Draco Malfoy no había peor deshonra que desobedecer las reglas que, desde tan pequeño, le habían inculcado. Y, por sobre todo, no podía romper las reglas que él mismo había creado.

Ciertas...  _situaciones_  lo habían llevado a crear sus propias versiones de las reglas de sus padres, meditando las situaciones y casos que podrían ocurrir, teniendo en cuenta que su vida en Hogwarts sería muy diferente a la de Malfoy Manor. Por ello, durante su estadía en Hogwarts había perfeccionado y puesto sobre escrito todas las reglas que un Malfoy que se respete debía seguir, y estaba seguro que cuando tuviera hijos, les legaría el cuaderno forrado en cuero que descansaba en uno de sus cajones.

La primera regla que todo Malfoy debía recordar siempre,  _siempre,_  era la de  _jamás_  perder su máscara en público. Demostrar los sentimientos y gustos como un Hufflepuff era total y completamente impensable. Y aunque a muchos les parecería una locura, a Draco -  _mayormente cuando niño_  - le había costado mucho aprender a no romper esa regla. Ciertamente, había reglas que a todo Malfoy le costaba no romper en algún punto. Su padre, por ejemplo; amaba los objetos antiguos y llenos de magia -  _de preferencia, magia oscura_  - pero, por más que las reliquias antiguas le fascinaban, jamás demostraría que le gustaba un objeto o le importaba siquiera, por más que en su interior podría estar llorando por ellas -  _hipotéticamente hablando, un Malfoy no llora frente a nadie_  -. Su madre jamás dejaría que su máscara cayera por más sorprendida que estuviera.

Y Draco no iba a ser la excepción.

Eso se dijo a sí mismo cuando ingreso a Hogwarts, a los 11 años. Se juró que jamás deshonraría a sus progenitores. La mayor parte del tiempo le fue fácil, pero hubo días en los cuales deseo  _poder_  romper esas reglas. E incluso hubo días en los cuales las rompió descaradamente. Eso, mayormente ocurría cuando niño. Pero aún como un joven aristocrático, le costaba mantener una fachada en algunas ocasiones. Lo que más le había costado a Draco ocultar era lo  _mucho_  que le gustaban las músicas muggle, incluso oculto aquello de sus padres.

Esa sería una total deshonra frente a sus iguales.

Sus padres jamás lo supieron y jamás lo sabría, claro está, pero Draco había encontrado unos discos viejos y un tocadiscos en la antigua casa Black cuando tenía eso de 12 años. Al principio, le pareció algo simple, común, sin gracia y horripilante solo por ser creación de muggles.

Se equivocó.

La música que encontró resultó ser algo fascinante, una de las pocas cosas dignas que los muggles habían creado, algo que jamás debería de subestimarse, a tal nivel que Draco comenzó su propia y pequeña colección. Ese era su mas oscuro y profundo secreto. De enterarse alguien, quien fuera, sería juzgado y acribillado por sangre puras de por vida.

Los animales pequeños, oh los animales pequeños eran tan... tiernos. A Draco le fascinaban algunas especies que eran pequeñas pero simplemente hermosas, lo que más le gustaba de esas especies era que, por más pequeñas y bellas que se veían, eran letales y no debían subestimarse. Y aunque no pensaba demostrarlas jamás, esas podrían volverse difíciles de simplemente ignorar.

Aún así, rompía sus reglas sin siquiera notarlo en algunas ocasiones.

Irónicamente, Potter  _siempre_  tenía que ver, de alguna forma u otra, en las rupturas de sus reglas predispuestas. Con sus burlas, sus bromas, las pequeñas -  _bueno, no **tan** pequeñas_ - peleas entre ambos y sus bandos, además de lo mucho que el chico... intervenía en su vida, era casi imposible mantener la máscara en algunas ocasiones. Incluso ahora, al recordar algunas de las ocasiones en las cuales, por culpa de Potter, tuvo que  _modificar_  sus reglas para que no pusiesen su orgullo en juego, le daba un poco de risa. Solo un poco.

Soltó un suspiro al viento al darse cuenta que había pasado tiempo desde que pensaba en algo tan trivial como eso.

La guerra había acabado, si... Pero las cosas jamás sería igual.

Aunque ese  _igual_  era muy tedioso, aburrido y monótono, incluso repetitivo en el pasado, podría jurar que muchos de los que él veía a diario en el castillo, desearían volver a ese tedioso tiempo. Incluso Draco añoraba  _esos_  tiempos. Claro que jamás lo diría en voz alta. Más aún porque esos tiempos eran, sin duda alguna, aquellos días donde solo debía preocuparse por sus notas, por el Quidditch y vencer a Potter, por no dejarse intimidar por los cursos superiores, por aprender lo más rápido los hechizos para poder ganar puntos, en hacer que Potter se metiera en problemas...

Aquellos tiempos, donde las cosas más simples eran lo más importante, era lo que Draco tanto añoraba. Ahora debía preocuparse por un trabajo donde no lo marcaran como un odioso  _Sucio hijo de_ _Mortifago_ _._ Por un futuro, una profesión... Una  _vida_ que debía comenzar.

Solo.

Esos tiempos acabaron, ahora debía seguir adelante, debía mantenerse firme ante el mundo mágico y mandar a la mierda a todos aquellos hijos de puta. Le valía una mierda sus opiniones. Saldría adelante él solo si era necesario y se lo restregaría en sus caras a aquellos que trataron de hundirlo. No iba a permitir que le hundieran.

Una brisa logró que sus tensos hombros se relajaron, sólo levemente.

El viento era agradable a su parecer y acariciaba de forma amigable su piel. El lago negro estaba más hermoso que nunca a esa hora de la tarde, casi de noche. Para ser exacto, estaba anocheciendo y el atardecer era precioso.

Si, Draco Malfoy creía que el atardecer era hermoso. No era el fin del mundo.

De hecho, después de la guerra comenzó a disfrutar más de las pequeñas cosas que le rodeaban. Uno nunca sabía cuando un desquiciado querría apoderarse del mundo mágico, y Merlín sabía que había mucha gente loca en el mundo. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en las blancas páginas llenas de palabras que tenía el libro resguardado en sus manos. Lo había sacado hace unos días de la biblioteca por recomendación de Pansy.

Volvió a suspirar al pensar en ella. Pansy, al igual que sus amigos Blaise, Theodore, decidieron que, si iban a tener un año de mierda en Hogwarts como los insufribles hijos de mortífagos, lo harían a su manera. 

Blaise decidió que la mejor manera de ganarse de nuevo el odio que sí era merecido de los Gryffindor, era destrozándolos en Quidditch. Siempre que no estuviese en clase, se lo veía en el campo, entrenando él, entrenando a los nuevos, entrenándose a sí hasta que sus músculos ardían y sentía todo su cuerpo muerdo del cansancio. Él, Blaise, no era fanático antaño, pero descubrió que volar era una forma de sentirse libre que valía la pena durante los tiempos difíciles. Al igual que Draco, había descubierto la pasión y la libertad que se podía sentir sobre una escoba y sólo sobre una escoba. Se enamoró de ese deporte y ahora estaba convencido de que si iba a superar a los demás, uno por uno, sería sobre una escoba. Había logrado amarrarse a una meta y Draco agradecía a Merlín por ello.

Amaba su nueva meta y Draco sabía que llegaría lejos con ello. Era el mejor cazador que el Quidditch había visto en muchos años.

Pansy... ella descubrió que, si iban a menospreciarla del modo en que la menospreciaban, les daría motivos para hablar, pero no por eso se dejaría estar. Había solicitado a su padrino, Severus Snape, jefe de Slytherin, tomarla como su aprendiz. Él, al ser el maestro de pociones más joven del últimos siglo, tenía poder, más ahora que era reconocido como un héroe de la guerra -  _Potter se encargó que nadie dudara del hombre_  - poseía un gran peso sobre la sociedad, con un criterio frío y sabio. Ser su aprendiz la pondría en la cima del nuevo. 

Incluso la insufrible sabelotodo de Hermione Granger no podría con Pansy justo ahora.

La chica se estaba encargando de beberse el contenido de todos los libros que cupiesen en su cabezota. Quería destacar, pero por ella, por su esfuerzo, quería que si alguien hablase mal de ella fuese por envidia, como antaño, no por su  _situación_ durante la guerra. Fue marcada por todos - _incluyendo profesores_ \- al tratar de entregar a Potter aquella vez en Hogwarts. Pero eso no la iba a detener. Volvería a ser la misma diva loca -  _como había dicho, cuando Draco fue a verla_  - que fue cuando eran los reyes de Slytherin.

Theodore lo llevaba... mejor, por decirlo así.   
  


Así como Blaise se hundió en el Quidditch y Pansy en los libros y pociones, Theo decidió hacerlo en los invernaderos. Lo irónico, era que se había vuelto más callado de lo que ya era. En Slytherin sólo hablaba con Blaise, Pansy y Draco. Pero lo había visto en los invernaderos. Allí, él era el Príncipe, porque el puesto de Rey ya estaba ocupado. Pero eso no pareció importarle al chico, descubrió una pasión por las plantas y si eso lo anclaba al mundo y no lo dejaba hundirse, Draco lo apoyaba.

Ademas... No estaba solo.

Antaño, Neville Longbottom era un blanco fácil para sus bromas, era tonto, lento, fofo y bastante... eh, patético. Uno no lograba entender como era un Gryffindor, le iba más lo Hufflepuff. Pero  _es_  un Gryffindor. Y ahora él era el Rey, el Rey que reinaba los dominios que Theo consiguió amar. Draco aprendió a ver más del chico y valorar sus esfuerzos cuando,  de una cortada, asesino a Nagini. El chico valía más de lo que demostraba.

Incluso el año anterior, él fue el único que no se dejó doblegar por los Carroñeros que hacían un infierno de Hogwarts. Y ahora, a sus 18 años, era el profesor de Herbolaria. La antigua profesora había muerto en guerra. La profesora Pomona Sprout  había sido su mentora -  _por lo que Draco había escuchado_  -  y por lo que él sabía, con ayuda del falso Ojo Loco Moody, Longbottom había impulsado su talento como herbolario.

Ahora, no queriendo seguir sus estudios, enseñaba esa materia y, por lo que había escuchado de los primeros de su casa, no era malo y eso que impresionar a un Slytherin no era fácil. Al tener fascinación por esa materia, impartirla no era un calvario. Había aprendido a hacerse valer, ya no era el chico fofo que se dejaba dominar por miedo. Peleaba y se hacía respetar por los que no querían tomarlo en serio. Normalmente los de Slytherin, pero también algunos Ravenclaw,  que no lo tomaban seriamente por ser tan joven, que no lo creían digno de tener el puesto de un profesor.

Los había callado.

Al menos, los de séptimo año no cursaban Herbolaria. Sabía que sus compañeros no iban a querer ser respetuosos. Y Draco sólo quería tranquilidad. Tuvo suficiente ya.

Pero lo que más le carcomía el cerebro a Draco era Potter -  _nuevamente_ -.

El chico no se dejaba ver, en los pasillos jamás lo vio, desde que comenzó el curso. En el gran comedor sólo estuvo un puñado de veces y Draco podía contar esas veces con solo una mano. En las clases aparecía de repente y desaparecía, justo cuando finalizaba la clase -  _Draco culpaba a esa capa suya_   _por tal hazaña_  -. Nadie lograba que se quedase más tiempo y tampoco descubrían el por qué.

Y aunque Draco jamás lo admitiría, le molestaba que el chico de Oro creyese que su presencia era demasiado buena, que nadie valía lo suficiente para estar frente a él. El ególatra de antaño, aún peor, por lo que veía Draco. 

Volvió a soltar un casi imperceptible suspiro y se preparó para irse al gran comedor. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos oyó el inconfundible grito de chicas locas y como corrían directo hacia él. A sabiendas de que no se dirigían a él por obvias razones, Draco decidió mirar mejor el entorno. Encontró el blanco con rapidez. Pero lo que llamo más la atención de Draco era esa pequeña y esponjosa bola de pelos negros que corría hacia él, aterrado de que las Hufflepuff y Gryffindor le pongan las manos encima. Y Draco entendió al pequeño animal. El también estaría aterrado.

No supo de donde salió ese pensamiento tan  _amable_ , pero antes de que las niñas esas cogieran al pobre animal, Draco llegó a él y lo agarro del estómago, alzándolo y acunándolo contra su pecho. El pequeño gato negro maulló aterrado y le clavo las garras a Draco para evitar caer, pero no se molesto por eso. El pobre les siseo, molesto, a las niñas y aplano las pequeñas orejas contra su cabeza. Draco sólo quería acurrucar al pequeño y acariciarle la tierna cabeza, pero estaba en público. Sonrió sólo por un segundo y luego volvió a su expresión fría y adusta.

Las niñas habían parado de correr y gritar, y en vez de eso se codeaban para ver quién se acercaba al  _temible Slytherin_.

\- Disculpa, - oh, valiente Gryffindor tenía que ser - ¿Podrías darnos al gatito? Lo vimos primero... - sonaba incómoda. Se veía incómoda. Se sentía incómoda. Y Draco sólo pudo sonreír de forma cínica.

\- Que curioso, hasta donde yo sé, este pequeño gato que ustedes  _vieron_  primero, es de mi propiedad. - no supo realmente por qué lo dijo, pero el gato se veía adorable y a la vez aterrado. Draco no podía dejarlo con esas chicas. Solo Merlín sabía que cosas le harían.

\- Pero nunca antes lo habíamos visto.  - otra chica, una rubia de Hufflepuff hablo alto y fuerte, como si a Draco le importara.

-  Fue un regalo de un familiar por mi cumpleaños, es mi mascota. - y sin dar mas importancia ni explicación, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a las mazmorras.

Sabía que no había nadie en los pasillos que iban a su sala común, todos debían estar en el gran comedor, pero aun así no logró relajarse. Acomodo mejor al pequeño en sus brazos y le acarició casi imperceptiblemente, pero nada más. Mantuvo la vista al frente, sin dejarse doblegar por la tentación de acariciar al pequeño y tierno gato. No rompería su regla. No ésta vez. Incluso cuando oyó al pequeño gato maullar tranquilamente y ronronear unos segundos. Allí no estaba Potter para llevarlo a la ruptura de sus reglas.

Se relajo sólo un poco al ver la entrada a su sala común.

Cuando murmuró la contraseña y entró, no se sorprendió de ver solo a unos pocos, y sin prestarles atención caminó a su habitación. En momentos como esos agradecía a Salazar por que los Slytherin tuviesen habitación propia desde el tercer curso. Se pasó las siguientes 3 horas jugando, limpiando y alimentando al pequeño gatito. De verlo alguien, creería que estaba siendo manipulado por un  _Imperius_.

Dejo caer su máscara, se permitió ser un niño y adorar al pequeño felino. Fue genuinamente feliz gracias a un ser vivo después de mucho tiempo, y le fascinó. Siendo eso de las 3 de la madrugada, despertó al sentir su garganta seca.

Y ahí estaba, Draco Malfoy, sobreviviente de la guerra, ex príncipe de Slytherin, el de la mejor máscara de su casa, con la boca totalmente abierta por el asombro, los ojos desorbitados, mudo de la impresión.

_Querido Libro de Reglas, lamento informarte que_ _he_ _roto la primera regla, otra vez, mis más sinceras disculpas._

Draco no sabia si reír por lo bizarra de la situación o gritar por la frustración. 

Porque, en serio...

_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍA EL_ _CARA - RAJADA_ _EN SU_ _HABITACIÓN_ _?!_

 

 


	2. Siempre Potter

Draco jamás lo admitiría. _Jamás_. Si alguien le culpaba por aquello o intentaba delatarle, lo negaría. Si alguien leía su mente, lo  _cruciaría_.

Draco jamás admitiría que le tomó casi una hora recomponerse.

Esa una hora fue la que le tomó no hechizar hasta el cansancio a la cara rajada, porque... En serio, ¿ _Qué_ significaba todo eso? ¿En que mundo retorcido, psicópata y extraño aquello _podría_ siquiera pasar? No le tomó mucho tiempo, sin embargo, darse cuenta que estaban en una habitación, en  _su_  habitación, en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Mierda.

Lo primero que hizo Draco después de meditar aquello fue, irónicamente, quitarle su varita con un hechizo no verbal. No quería que sus cosas resultaran dañadas por la pequeña guerra campal que iba a desatarse cuando Potter despertaba. Porque Potter _debía_ despertar en algún maldito momento, ¿verdad? Una ves que se sintió...  _seguro_ , contemplo la situación en la que se encontraba. Él sabía que Potter no podría ingresar a la sala común por si mismo. Eso era simplemente ridículo.

No tenía la contraseña y, se suponía, no sabía donde estaba ubicada - _pero con Potter nunca se sabía, Draco no cometería el error de subestimar al chico_ -. Pero  _aún_  si tenía la contraseña, aun si tenía la ubicación...

¿Qué, por Merlín estaba haciendo en sus aposentos? ¿Tanto quería demostrar acaso que era invencible o intocable? ¿Que ganaba con ello?

Nada cuadraba. Trato de ver todas las posibles opciones y ninguna tenía siquiera sentido alguno. Por más que el chico quisiese demostrar algo, no entendía como siquiera Potter pensaba que podía entrar en sus aposentos de esa manera. Y por sobre todo, ¿por qué en su habitación? ¿que tanto se había dañado el - _ya muy reducido_ \- cerebro de Potter?

De repente todo cobró sentido, y Draco no sabía -  _de nuevo_  - si reír por lo bizarro de la situación o gritar/maldecir por lo mismo.

¿No resultaba extraño que Potter hubiese _aparecido_ , así sin más, en _su_ habitación? Y por sobre todo, ¿donde estaba el sí autorizado intruso al que Draco le permitió la intromisión?

El gato no estaba, y Potter se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su alfombra. No podía ser cierto... Ni Morgana, ni Merlín, ni ningún mago, espectro, demonio o  _dios_  podía permitir siquiera aquello.

Simplemente, aquello no le  _podía_  estar pasando a Draco.

 

(.)

 

La impresión y las deducciones - _Sin mencionar las muchas otras posibilidades que el Slytherin trato de encontrar a aquel asunto, sin ningún resultado._ \- duraron hasta eso de las 5 de la madrugada. Después de ello, sólo se dedicó a observar al  _niño - que - vivió - para - vencer._ Antaño siempre fue delgado, era bien sabido por Draco que el chico era pequeño, incluso para su edad, y siempre había sido bastante, como decirlo... ¿poca cosa? Físicamente hablando.

Sin embargo, ahora prácticamente estaba escuálido. Su cabello negro estaba mucho más largo de lo que recordaba, lo cual ya no le daba un aspecto de nido de pájaros, más bien, ahora era un nido de ratas porque aún así parecía una maraña incontrolable por la cual - _supuso Draco_ \- Potter ya había perdido toda esperanza. Su piel estaba pálida, y opuesto a su porte de siempre, parecía querer hacerse una pequeña bola y simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Draco frunció el ceño, molesto. No podía creer que el inepto de Potter hubiese cumplido a la perfección una transformación animaga, en tales condiciones y con tal cerebro. Era, como todo en la vida del Gryffindor, de dominio público que Potter no era muy bueno con algunas materias, y Transfiguración no era la excepción. Pero, ¿lograr una transfiguración perfecta? ¿Siendo Potter? Draco creía que el fin del mundo había menguado con la muerte del Señor tenebroso. Era obvio que se había equivocado.

Y Draco no supo como, pero de repente se encontró mirando unos profundos ojos verdes, - _que ya no estaban ocultos por esos horribles lentes viejos_ \- en vez de los párpados que hace sólo unos segundos los protegían. Al principio, el dueño de dichos ojos pareció consternado, luego parecía que simplemente volvería a dormir, - _¡Incluso cerró los ojos!_ \- , pero luego frunció el ceño, al parecer las ideas penetrando en su dormido y lento cerebro. De repente, abrió sus ojos bruscamente y se sentó de sopetón.

\- ¡¿Malfoy?! - eh aquí un Gryffindor en todo su esplendor. - ¡¿Que demonios haces en mi habitación?!

\- Yo que tú, Potter, miraría bien mi entorno antes de sacar conclusiones. - el chico sólo frunció más el ceño, se sentó cruzando las piernas y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

Los colores Slytherin predominaban, como debía ser, en la fría mazmorra de piedra. La ventana con vista mágica, que adornaba una de las paredes, dejaba a ver que aún no amanecía, pero parecía que aquel hecho natural ya estaba en proceso. La ropa bien doblada y acomodada sobre el baúl, los libros perfectamente colocados, la tinta, pluma y pergaminos, listos para ser utilizados. Y la única cama en la habitación, donde el chico rubio con porte elegante estaba sentado, haciendo girar la varita de Harry entre sus dedos.

Si, aquello definitivamente no podía ser Gryffindor. El chico soltó un suspiro y enredo sus dedos en su cabello, desordenando mucho más las hebreas.

\- ¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín, hago en tu habitación? - parecía de verdad sorprendido, incluso parecía levemente asustado y confundido. Y Draco se permitió sonreír de forma maligna.

\- Dímelo tú, Potter. Yo solo desperté y te encontré ahí babeando en mi alfombra, así que...  _ilumíname._  - no parecía asustado por la varita que descansaba en la mano de Draco, ni por la suya propia que, aunque no a la vista, estaba al alcance. Más bien parecía asustado de Draco en sí, como si fuera a saltar a por él con un cuchillo en mano.

\- Yo... No tengo idea de como llegue aquí. - y Draco sonrió. Pudo ver perfectamente como Potter se estremecía, el peligro inminente alertando sus sentidos.

\- Dime, Potter... ¿Sabes cuantos años dan en Azkaban a los animagos no registrados? Según se, tu vida ahí como el  _niño - que - vivió - para - vencer_  sería una verdadera tortura. Aunque claro, cabe destacar que es muy probable que no te den más que unas palmadas y te dejen en paz. Pero, ¿para que arriesgarse, no? - la mirada de Draco irradiaba malicia. Podría sacar muchas respuestas de esto, sería muy fácil.

\- Vaya Draco, no tengo idea de que estas hablando. - su mirada era bastante dura, de no ser porque Draco era  _Draco_ , estaría intimidado.

\- Entonces explícame como estas aquí. Hasta donde yo sé, los Gryffindor _descerebrados_ no pueden entrar a la sala común de Slytherin. - la voz de Draco aún tenía una pizca de malicia, pero al ver a Potter sonreír de esa manera tétrica, se dio cuenta que tal vez y solo _tal vez_ había empujado demasiado.

\- Ya te lo dije, no lo se. Pero supongo que esas simples tres palabras son demasiado para una serpiente de cabeza aplastada. - lo hubiese tomado como un insulto, un insulto digno de un duelo, de no ser por la sonrisa ladina que tenía Potter. Y ahí estaba. _Ese_ era el Potter de siempre. Y Draco no supo si reír o maldecirlo. Supuso que por ahora lo primero sería lo más conveniente. - ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Tu si  _puedes_  reírte como un ser humano! - a Potter parecía gustarle lo de bromear de forma tan ligera.

\- ¿Que esperabas? De vez en cuando, uno puede relajarse lo suficiente para convivir con los plebeyos, ¿no crees, Potter? - sonrió tenuemente y Draco vio que el chico tenía aún unas cuantas cicatrices en su rostro, por no mencionar que tenía ojeras enormes que predominaban gran parte de su piel, al rededor de sus ojos. Draco se pregunto brevemente si esta noche era la una de las pocas, donde el chico dormía realmente. Por las bolsas bajo sus ojos, no le tomó mucho confirmar aquello.

\- ¿Que tanto piensas, Malfoy? Hace exactamente 3 minutos que me miras fijamente y pareces molesto, sin mencionar que me estas espantando. - Potter parecía levemente incómodo.

\- Nunca desayunas, ni comes, ni cenas en el Gran Comedor. - no era una pregunta, y Draco no supo de donde salió el tono de acusación en su voz. - Nadie puede hablarte por los pasillos porque nadie te ve nunca por los pasillos, parece como si no hubieses dormido en meses y pareces al punto del desmayo. Explícate, Potter. - Y el chico suspiro. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y simplemente cerró los ojos.

\- Que observador, Malfoy. Uno creería que  _no_  me odias, juraría, incluso que te preocupas. - y Draco se cuestionó exactamente lo mismo, pero no se permitió despistes, no ahora.

\- No es preocupación Potter, es curiosidad. - y Draco se encontró diciendo la verdad. Le daba tremenda curiosidad que el héroe del mundo mágico se viera tan... ¿miserable? ¿Deplorable? ¿Lamentable? No parecía algo que debiese estar pasando. Lo normal sería ver a Potter restregar su triunfo todos los días, por los pasillos y por las salas de clase, defendiendo a muerte sus ideales y viviendo de la gloria.

\- Es complicado. Y es, sin duda alguna, algo que no te concierne, Malfoy. - y el muy idiota se dejó caer en la alfombra, como si no desconfiase de él, como si él no fuera a maldecirlo, a penas Harry cerrara los ojos. Así, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, como si Draco realmente no tuviese razones para matar al chico en ese mismo momento. Draco no supo si eso eran sentimientos suicidas o demasiada inocencia.

\- Eres extraño, Potter. Demasiado para tu propio bien. - Draco no pudo contener ese comentario mordaz y Harry se encontró riendo levemente, desde su posición en el suelo.

\- Dímelo tu, aunque debo decir que es  _admirable_  tu convicción al salvar a un pobre gatito en peligro, cuidarlo y alimentarlo y, por sobre todo, ser así de amigable y juguetón. Debo decir que me impresionas Draco. - aún no separaba su cabeza del suelo pero Draco podía sentir la burla en su voz. 

Y aunque esas palabras sólo confirmaban las teorías de Draco, sobre la habilidad animaga del chico, no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado por haberse expuesto de esa forma con el gato, y, por defecto, haberse expuesto a Potter.

\- Cállate. - escupió Draco sonriendo - Pero en serio, Potter, ¿un gato? De entre todos los animales del mundo, ¿resultaste ser un pequeño, tierno y peludo gato? - Draco no pudo evitar reírse de él. Reírse de verdad, con todo y brillo en los ojos. Y Harry no podía hacer más que sólo abochornarse lo suficiente como para responder.

\- ¡No es como si pudiese elegir! Además aquí el obsesionado eres tú. ¿Que fue todo eso, Malfoy? Y no comencemos a hablar de los listones, eso fue muy extraño, ni siquiera Hermione, que tuvo un gato por años, hizo aquello. - incluso Harry rió con ganas al recordar cuando Draco le había colocado listones en sus patas y otro simulando ser un collar. Fue muy vergonzoso en ese momento y Draco tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse levemente.

No supo en qué momento se pusieron a discutir y hablar de simples trivialidades, - _Como lo extraordinario que era la magia, o el hecho de que los gatos y animales pequeños en general eran subestimados._ \- pero extrañamente, a Draco no le molesto.

Potter no era un troglodita, podía hablar de forma clara, responder de forma cínica, comportarse como un adulto y como un niño sin siquiera importarle o darse cuenta de ello. Y Draco, de nuevo, no supo que pensar de la extraña situación. Años atrás jamás pensó ser... ¿amigable? ¿Amable? ¿Humano, con el chico? Al menos no después de que lo había rechazado, en su primer año. Y de solo pensar en lo extraño de la situación y lo poco probable era que aquello se repitiera, le daban ganas de reír. 

No supo cómo, pero para cuando Draco fijo su mirada en el reloj que colgaba en su pared derecha, ya era hora del almuerzo. Harry, al ver en donde estaba la mirada del Slytherin, se dio cuenta que era ya muy tarde, así que se levantó.

Le había dado su varita hacía ya mucho.

Draco también se levantó y Harry se ocultó bajo su capa de invisibilidad, que tenía en su bolsillo, haciendo silbar a Draco por la impresión que aquello generaba.

_Pero eso fue todo._

Nadie dijo nada, mientras Draco camino a la salida de la sala común, guiando al intruso, pero podía sentir a Potter a su lado. No supo  _que_  pensar de eso. Pero se dio cuenta que, después de todo, el chico a su lado era Potter. Y siempre que Draco se veía forzado a ver las cosas de otro punto de vista, o de simplemente figurar las cosas con otra perspectiva, el Gryffindor  _tenía_  algo que ver.

Siempre había sido así, y le había tomado 8 años a Draco ver aquello.

 _Siempre_  era Potter.

 

(.)

 

Dos días habían pasado de aquella extraña y rara ocasión, pero Potter aún no iba al Gran Comedor o se dejaba ver por los pasillos. Draco comenzaba a pensar que tal vez había una razón oculta para aquel extraño comportamiento, pero nuevamente, era Potter, el comportamiento extraño venía con él de nacimiento, era casi un defecto de fábrica.

Sin embargo, ese día, un martes, la rutina cambio levemente.

Draco se encontraba almorzando tranquilamente, cuando la puerta se abrió de forma brusca y muchas niñas de segundo, cuarto y variantes años entraron gritando y corriendo, persiguiendo a algo que iba directamente a la mesa de los Slytherin. Theodore miró, intrigado, a la pequeña bola de pelos negros que corría despavorido hacia donde ellos estaban sentados. Y lo más extraño fue que Draco suspiro, casi imperceptiblemente, y se giro levemente, dándole al pequeño gato una apertura por donde pudiese caber de entre los cuerpos de sus amigos.

El pequeño gato salto con gracia y desesperación, cuando estaba a un metro de ellos y su cabeza choco de lleno con el regazo de Draco.

\- ¿Estas de broma? ¿Que sucede contigo? - Draco había levantado al pequeño gato de su pelaje, hasta ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos y lo miraba sonriendo. Eso era nuevo, raro y escalofriante.

Merlín... ¿en que mundo, Draco agarraba de forma delicada a un gato frente a _tantas_ personas, o siquiera sonreía?

\- ¿Draco? - Pansy, al parecer, estaba tratando con todas sus ganas de no saltar a por el pequeño gato y arrullarlo, Theo sabía el porqué, pues el gatito era pequeño y esponjoso. Y Theo no podía evitar sonreír por la extraña escena.

\- ¿De quién es ese feo gato? -  _Blaise, tan oportuno como siempre,_  pensó Theo.

\- Es algo así como mi nueva mascota. - dijo Draco, mirando directamente a los bonitos ojos verdes del peludo animal.

Éste sólo maulló, abochornado, y movió sus patas con desesperación, tratando de incrustar sus garras en la pálida piel de Draco. Éste sabía que Potter debía estar retorciéndose por dentro justo ahora. Y Draco no pudo evitar agrandar su sonrisa. Podría sacar mucha diversión de aquello, si jugaba bien sus cartas.

\- ¿De donde lo sacaste? Es casi un bebé. - la voz de Pansy se mantenía neutra, pero era obvio. por el brillo de sus ojos, que encontraba adorable al animal y que quería sacárselo a Draco de inmediato.

\- Lo salve el otro día de unas Hufflepuff y parece haberse encariñado conmigo. - Blaise río disimuladamente.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Salvar a un pequeño animal indefenso de un futuro inminentemente desagradable? Que  _curioso._  - Blaise tenía un brillo en los ojos, como si supiese algo que los demás ignoraban. Eso irritó a Draco.

\- Sólo lo hice por diversión. Ahora que lo pienso, será divertido tener una mascota. No he tenido una aquí, en Hogwarts, será interesante. - Draco podía sentir la mirada de odio de las niñas esas, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Se pregunto vagamente que tanto podría empujar a Potter.

Hasta que un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

¿Acababa de reclamar a Potter como su _mascota_ , frente a sus amigos? Claro que ellos no sabían que el gato _era,_ en realidad, Potter. Tal vez y solo tal vez... Draco bien podía excusarse a sí mismo, diciendo que era una divertida forma de molestar al moreno. Y lo había hecho sabiendo la situación animaga del chico.

Draco sonrió de forma tétrica y sintió al gato estremecerse. Eso  _podría_  ser divertido. Draco se pregunto qué podría sacar él de todo eso. Puso al pequeño gato en su hombro derecho y se levantó tomando dos magdalenas de una bandeja frente a él.

Sabía que Potter no había desayunado, y mucho menos almorzado, y Draco no había acabado su delicioso almuerzo realmente. Sin mirar, ni darle explicaciones a ninguno, se levantó con gracia y elegancia, y colgando su mochila a su hombro izquierdo, comenzando a caminar.

Cuando salió del gran comedor escucho al gato maullar y, tras doblar en la esquina y percatarse que nadie estaba allí o que los hubiesen seguido, - _Harry podía esperarse **cualquier** cosa a estas alturas._ \- la bola de pelos saltó hacia delante. Solo unos segundos bastaron para que un muy sonrosado y enojado Potter se encontrara frente a Draco.

\- No me había percatado que eres mas bajo que yo, Potter. - Draco dudaba que alguien pudiese sacarle la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenia en su rostro, justo ahora. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía marcar esta fecha en su calendario.

\- Tu, maldito Malfoy. - el chico siseó tremendamente molesto y Draco sólo río unos segundos. - ¿Que fue  _todo_  eso?

\- Sólo me aseguraba que esas Hufflepuff se dieran cuenta que no deben enloquecer al verte y ya, hacerles creer que eres de _mi propiedad_ es una buena estrategia. - Draco por una vez deseo tener la cámara del chico Collin, el obsesivo fan de Potter.

-  _Eso_  no fue necesario, puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta. - mascullo entre dientes y Draco sonrió de forma venenosa. Acercó su rostro sólo unos centímetros, no lo suficiente para invadir el espacio personal del chico, pero si para intimidarlo e incomodarlo.

\- Que extraño. Hasta donde yo pude ver, Potter, fuiste tu quien vino, _literalmente,_  corriendo por mi ayuda. - el ceño fruncido del Gryffindor estaba causándole mucha gracia a Draco.

Justo cuando Potter parecía iba a responder, se escucharon pasos y el chico se tenso visiblemente. Draco noto aquello y le pareció extraño. Normalmente, uno esperaría que el Héroe dorado del mundo mágico estaría feliz de revivir los halagos de sus fans. Pero era más que notorio que Potter estaba de lo más incómodo ante el escrutinio de miradas sobre él y el cuchicheo para nada disimulado de los alumnos.

Incluso la respiración del chico se agitó visiblemente al ver a un grupo de chicas Ravenclaw, que lo miraban de una forma bastante desagradable, a los ojos del Slytherin.

\- Creo que debería elegir un nombre. - el comentario del rubio pareció sacar al moreno de su pequeño ataque de pánico. - después de todo, debo tener evidencia que el pequeño e indefenso animal  _me pertenece._  - Y Draco se permitió regodearse en la mirada abochornada que el chico le mando.

\- Ni siquiera los pienses, Malfoy. - el veneno en la voz del chico era tan palpable que Draco se pregunto si no podría usarla en su poción de ese día.

\- Come y calla, Potter. - y sin darle oportunidad de reclamar, aplastó la magdalena en la boca del Gryffindor, haciendo que éste la mordiera para evitar que cayese.

No dijeron nada más. Y Draco se encontró caminando, al lado de un muy malhumorado y un gruñón Potter que, también camino a su lado.

Draco encontró que la presencia del Gryffindor no era del todo desagradable.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Que les parece?


	3. Extraño, hasta para Potter.

Harry seguía tenso. Sus hombros tensos, sus músculos tensos, sus manos tensas. Incluso su mirada tensa. Eso, a los ojos del Slytherin, era fácil de identificar, por más que el chico trataba de dar otra impresión. Fue fácil, sin embargo, - _y extraño_ \- entablar una conversación _casi_ civilizada.

Por supuesto que los insultos y palabras venenosas no faltaron de ambos lados. Normalmente era Potter el que reclamaba o, de repente, sólo reía de los sarcásticos comentarios de Draco.

Y como su primera clase después del almuerzo era Pociones, - _3 horas en la tétrica aula_ \- y esa clase la compartían, llegaron sin demasiados contratiempos. Aun así, el chico parecía reacio a mostrarse tranquilo o relajarse, mientras caminaba por los pasillos que se sabía de memoria. Pareció aún más reacio, cuando tuvieron que ingresar al aula.

Él sabía que Potter, milagrosa y divinamente, había mejorado de forma notable en pociones. Era, sin duda, algo que recalcar. No que Draco lo fuera a hacer, mucho menos en voz alta. Aún así, el chico parecía incómodo frente a Snape, o en su clase. Draco entendía que tal vez él aún se mostraba levemente reacio a confiar en el ex-mortifago y espía.

O creería eso, si no hubiese sido justo Potter quién salvara el trasero de su padrino, al término de la guerra.

Mientras Snape se recuperaba en la enfermería, los autores habían tratado de llevárselo a San Mungo, y luego de su recuperación, a Azkaban.

Potter no lo permitió.

Draco recordaba vivamente como el chico en persona colocó capas tras capas de protecciones, 5 metros cuadrados al rededor de la camilla de su profesor.

" _\- No voy a permitir que se lo lleven, -_ la postura del moreno era tensa y no daba indicios de moverse en ese entonces. - _es un héroe, que arriesgo su vida durante la primera y la segunda guerra. Si quieren evidencia se llevarán mis recuerdos, pero no permitiré que se lo lleven o que siquiera se acerquen. Él decidirá si quiere dejar Hogwarts, cuando se haya recuperado. No antes. Pueden largarse ahora._ "

Draco no supo si fue por su fama de ser quien derrotó al Señor Tenebroso, o el hecho de que Potter tenía una mirada psicótica en su rostro mientras los apuntaba con su varita, lo que logró que los hombres se fuera. Puede que haya sido lo segundo, porque a penas los Aurores se habían ido, Potter se había desplomado en una de las camillas, dentro de las protecciones.

Pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que mantenía tan reacio a Potter? Confiaba en Snape, al parecer, lo suficiente para incluso arriesgarse a que lo arrestaran por defenderle. ¿Que causaba aquel comportamiento con el nuevo subdirector de Hogwarts?

El chico era ahora una caja cerrada, con lave y miles de protecciones, cuando antaño era solo un libro abierto, demasiado fácil de leer. ¿Que significaba todo aquello? Draco y su pensamiento Slytherin no le permitirían dejar las cosas así a sabiendas de que allí había información que el desconocía.

\- ¿Vas a entrar, o piensas hacer tu poción ahí, en pleno pasillo? - Draco soltó sin darse cuenta, pero el chico aún parecía pequeño.

Soltó un bufido hacia la serpiente y entró al aula, pareciendo que prefería cualquier otro lugar. Draco se sentó en la tercera fila de la derecha y vio a Potter seguir caminando, hasta sentarse en la última fila del lado derecho.

Pasaron como 10 minutos y el aula ya estaba llena cuando el profesor Snape entró. Ya no siempre hacía sus entradas dramáticas, pero de vez en cuando se daba el gusto. Cuando el hombre alto e imponente, vestido de negro, - _como siempre_ \- empezó a recorrer su mirada por toda la sala, Draco se dio cuenta que fijo su mirada en cierto Gryffindor con tendencias suicidas por más segundos que en los demás.

Luego, le dio una mirada a Draco y un movimiento de cabeza que por un momento sorprendió al Slytherin. De mala gana y superando el estupor que le generaba aquello, Draco se levantó y camino hasta la última mesa.

Junto a Potter.

El chico había estado tan concentrado en ignorar al profesor, y al resto de la población estudiantil, si vamos al caso, que se sorprendió cuando Draco se sentó a su lado. Aun así no lo demostró. La mirada llena de duda de Potter apareció en la mente de Draco y no pudo evitar pensar qué era lo que le molestaba tanto al chico.

\- Ésta poción es, por sobre todo, delicada. Tendrán que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra o podrían tener problemas. Para algunos, seguir las instrucciones no servirá. Esperemos que no sean tantos los ineptos que no puedan lograr el objetivo deseado. Tienen 2 horas para terminar la poción. Luego, discutiremos las decentes maneras que el ministerio decidió utilizarlo. Comiencen. - El Slytherin no espero más y simplemente comenzó a organizar sus ingredientes como decía el libro.

Paso por paso, seleccionando los más finos ingredientes y viendo su buen estado, decidió comenzar. Vio a su lado a Potter, colocando sus elementos de forma desorganizada. Malfoy llegó a la conclusión que ese caldero se derretiría el día de hoy.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Draco, - _Y molestia también._ \- la poción de Potter parecía ir bien. En un determinado momento, había captado que el insufrible chico había decidido aplastar un ojo de tritón y luego cortarlo, en vez de cortarlo en pequeños pedazos directamente, como decía la técnica. Aun así, aún cuando Draco siguió la técnica como se debía, cuando colocó los trozos de tritón, picados en pequeños trozos, en vez de cambiar a un oscuro azul noche, cambio a un chillón amarillo. Draco entró en pánico.

Se dijo a sí mismo que, si su poción estaba así de mal, la de Potter estaría hecha un horror. Sin embargo, la expresión de concentración de Potter y su pequeña sonrisa hizo dudar a Draco. Y cuando vio de reojo su caldero, quiso que un hipogrifo se lo comiera.

La poción del chico era simplemente perfecta. Era del tono adecuado, con el olor suave a tierra mojada que describía el libro. Draco quiso seriamente maldecirlo. Cuando vio a su profesor acercarse, tuvo la tentación de echar un poco de polvo de escamas de dragón en el caldero de Potter, pero se detuvo. Eso era demasiado indigno de él. Ya no era un niño.

\- Me sorprende, señor Malfoy.  - susurro el profesor, pasando detrás de él. Pero soltó un gruñido de aprovación cuando llego tras Potter.

El chico ni se digno a mirar a su profesor.

\- Excelente trabajo, señor Potter. Cinco puntos pa--

\- Ni siquiera lo intente, _señor_. - Potter interrumpió lo que podría ser su primer grupo de puntos con el murciélago de las mazmorras en la historia. El hombre solo frunció más el ceño, evidentemente confundido, y Draco entendió aquello. ¿No se suponía que aquello debería de alegrar a Potter?

\- No se a que se refiere, solo pensaba darle puntos por la poción más decente que hay en la clase. - pero el chico sólo se tenso.

\- Pues no lo haga, no se atreva, señor. - las palabras fueron sólo un susurro. El chico tenía los dientes apretados.

\- Encuentro este comportamiento como una falta de respeto, ¿Por qué le molestaría si le fuese a dar puntos? Es mi trabajo evaluar los procedimientos y determinar la entrega de puntos a los alumnos, y usted se los merece. - pero Potter no dijo nada.

El profesor también decidió mantenerse callado y observar. Como todo Slytherin. Se alejo de las mesas y fue nuevamente a su escritorio. Pasaron exactamente 5 minutos cuando Potter se levantó. Tomó un vial y cargo la cantidad de poción que les había pedido el profesor al inicio de la clase, la tapó y comenzó a caminar hasta el escritorio. Se la dio, y Snape sólo frunció levemente el ceño de esa forma en que Draco sabía bien generaría problemas, conocía demasiado bien a su padrino.

\- Buen trabajo, señor Potter. - la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Snape le dijo que haría algo que le desagradaría a Potter. Y esta vez no se equivocó. - 10 puntos para Gryffindor. - Al parecer, no fue solo Draco el que notó el leve temblor del cuerpo del chico. Sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados a sus costados y parecía que, con su mirada, lograría lo que Nagini no había logrado.

Y, por más que aún faltaba una hora de clase teórica, con un movimiento de su varita, el contenido del caldero de Potter desapareció junto con el instrumento. Su mochila salió disparada hacia el chico y, cuando esté la tuvo en sus manos, simplemente salió del salón de forma inesperadamente escandalosa.

Todos, incluido el Profesor Snape, estaban sorprendidos. Eso era algo que, sin duda, nadie se esperaba. Potter no se dejó ver en ninguna de las demás clases. De hecho, nadie lo había visto en lo que quedo del día. Incluso el murmullo entre los Gryffindor dejaba ver que el chico no estaba en su torre.

Draco pensó que el poco _progreso_ que había tenido para descubrir a Potter se había ido al caño con eso. Y así fue.

 

(.)

 

  
\- _¡Vamos, Draco! ¡Mátalos! ¡MÁTALOS A TODOS!_

Draco se estremeció en sueños y gruño, desesperado por despertar.

\- _¡Mátalos! No seas cobarde, vamos. ¡Mátalos!_

Las voces se mezclaban y generaban un eco ensordecedor. Quería despertar, por favor, deseaba despertar ya. 

\- _¡Mátalos! No querrás morir tu, ¿o si? ¡Son ellos, o tu vida y la de tu preciosa madre!_

Los ojos suaves y aterrados de su madre le devolvieron la mirada, tan desagradablemente desesperada como Draco mismo.

\- _**¡MÁTALOS!**_

 

Draco despertó sudado, extremadamente cansado a pesar de haber estado durmiendo hace solo segundos, con la respiración tan agitada que le asustaba, completamente asqueado en la oscuridad de su habitación. Sabía que no vomitaría, sólo porque tenía el estomago vacío. De no ser así sabía que habría vomitado incluso sus entrañas. Aún así, el amargo sabor de la bilis se burlaba de el en su garganta y le dificultaba tragar.

Draco hace mucho se perdono a sí mismo por casi matar al Profesor Dumbledore y por todo lo que se vio obligado a hacer y presenciar durante el regreso de Lord Voldemort. Él había necesitado que el profesor Snape hablará largo y tendido con él para entenderlo.

Sin embargo, aún así, los recuerdos de las reuniones, las exigencias del Señor Tenebroso, las constantes presiones de su padre, las horribles cesiones de castigo que tenía que observar y también tenía que soportar en ocasiones. Peor era cuando el era obligado a castigar y no sólo observar. Saber que era el causante de gritos de terror que desgarraban las cuerdas bocales de sus victimas le daba asco, saber que muchos habían muerto, cuando se negó a torturarlos, y que de haber acatado las ordenes, esas personas _tal_ _vez_ estarían vivas aún, le generaba una sensación de vértigo.

En definitiva, el Cruciatus parecía ser la Maldición preferida del Señor Tenebroso, que había decidido probar qué tanto aguantaba un ser humano contra esa maldición. Draco recordaba perfectamente las horas que había pasado en los oscuros cuartos, la Maldición recorriendo cada centímetro y cada célula de su cuerpo. La vida en constante peligro de su madre. Todo siempre lo había sobrepasado. Y ahora, aunque eran sólo recuerdos, a veces aún le afectaba.

Es noche al parecer, era así.

Sabiendo que no podría dormir más, y rehusándose a tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños, se levantó y fue al baño. 15 minutos después, Draco ya estaba fresco después de la ducha y cambiado con sus túnicas de siempre. El uniforme con colores vivos de Slytherin. Cuando camino por los pasillos y llego al piso donde si había ventanas, se dio cuenta que el sol aún no salía. Se permitió respirar el aire fresco y tranquilizador de esa madrugada y salió al patio aparentemente desierto. Camino sin rumbo por un rato, tratando de aplastar aquellos recuerdos desagradables con Oclumancia, y cuando se permitió levemente el relajarse, se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar alto, realmente alto donde se apreciaban los terrenos del castillo. El campo de Quidditch estaba a unos 200 metros de él. La vista, tan hermosa como era siempre Hogwarts.

Se sentó en el césped húmedo sin que le importe realmente y miró a su alrededor. Estaba todo tan tranquilo. Eran esos momentos, _esos_ , donde Draco era Draco, un chico que aún tenía pesadillas, un ser humano, que sintió y se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba sus años anteriores. Era difícil relajarse en estos momentos, se dijo. Pero eso era mentira. La guerra había acabado. Su padre había muerto al tratar de escapar, su madre estaba a salvo en Francia, comenzando un negocio por su cuenta. Incluso él había vuelto al colegio. No podía ser tan malo. Al menos había quienes lo tenían peor.

Si, Draco podía sentir empatía por los demás.

Estuvo ahí, pensando en estupideces por casi una hora, cuando sus ojos cayeron en algo peculiar.

Potter.

¿Cómo no? ¿Que hacía ese chico idiota en medio del campo de Quidditch _tan_ temprano?

No parecía querer volar ni dar el más leve indicio de hacerlo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, como Draco estaba también.

No le tomó más de 3 minutos llegar hasta el chico, cuando su mente registro que quería saber que estaba pasando, a unos prudentes 10 metros, cuando vio que era lo que realmente estaba haciendo. La Saeta de Fuego de Potter reposaba tranquila y magnifica sobre una fina tela plateada. Y Potter la miraba. Solo la miraba, allí, con una expresión neutra en su rostro. Parecía consternado, y solo una vez Draco vio a su mano levantarse levemente, como si fuese a tomarla, temblar y luego caer de nuevo en su regazo.

\- Hasta donde se, Potter, las escobas de carrera son para volar, no para  solo quedarse mirándolas. - A Draco le sorprendió que el chico no sáltese por la sorpresa. En cambio sólo lo oyó reír amargamente. 

\- ¿Que haces fuera de la cama, Malfoy? Juraría que nunca desperdicias tus horas de sueño embellecedor. - Draco se permitió sonreír. Si no lo conociera y supiera que es un Gryffindor en toda regla, juraría que tenía tendencias Slytherin.

\- Por favor, Potter. Yo no necesito dormir para ser bello. Soy naturalmente hermoso. - y diciendo eso, camino los pasos que le faltaban y se dejó caer pesadamente a un lado de Potter. - Extrañas volar, ¿no es así? - era una confirmación muy sutil, después de todo, él ya sabia la respuesta.

\- ¿Y tu? - ¡Ja! Evasión, eso fue muy perspicaz. Demasiado perspicaz para un Gryffindor idiota.

\- No evadas mi pregunta, cara rajada. - las palabras de Draco no tenían veneno en realidad, solo quería poner las cosas justo como eran antes.

\- Harry. - Draco se sintió extraño cuando el chico, aún sin despegar la mirada de su escoba, murmuró su propio nombre.

\- ¿Que? - no estaba seguro de como reaccionar a aquello, ni que significaba, pues podría ser cualquier cosa viniendo de él.

\- Me llamo Harry, no mas Potter, o cara rajada o cualquier estúpido sobrenombre que me hayas inventado durante los últimos 8 años. - la media sonrisa que tenia Potter y la mirada de lado hizo que Draco se replanteara algunas cuestiones muy importantes.

\- Y, ¿que te hace creer que voy a llamarte por tu nombre de pila, así nada más? - Draco frunció el ceño. Eso era extraño. Extraño,  _incluso_ para Potter.

\- Oh, ya sabes, _Draco_. Ahora que tenemos algo así como una tregua o un convenio, creí que seria lo más razonable.  - El Slytherin no pudo evitar sentirse indignado cuando el chico pronunció su nombre con _ese_ tono. Tono que no logro descifrar completamente.

\- Oh no, ni lo pienses. - y el chico sonrió. ¿Que demonios le pasaba? - Aún así, no respondiste mi pregunta. - y Draco pudo ver como la poca felicidad que habían tenido las anteriores palabras se esfumó.

\- Sí, Draco, extraño _mucho_ volar. - y aquella declaración movió algo en Draco.

No supo si fue la lastimera mirada que le dio el chico a la escoba, o los hombros caídos, o el pequeño suspiro que soltó, como si se hubiese resignado a ello, pero Draco deseo ver volar de nuevo a Harry.

 

(.)  
  
  
  


\- ¿Aún piensas irte? - una voz gruesa y baja hablo tras de él, que aún miraba su escoba añorando cuando le brindaba libertad, años atrás. Antaño, esa voz lo hubiese puesto nervioso, tenso, incluso temeroso. Pero ahora no, nunca temería darle la espalda al mago, justo como en ese momento.

\- No lo se, creo que podría esperar un poco mas. - murmuro, aún sin mirarlo. Él no se sentó como lo había echo Draco hace más o menos una hora. Pero estaba ahí. Eso era mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría pensar. Significaba más que incluso un abrazo, viniendo de Snape.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan molesto por los puntos? - la pregunta susurrada no tenía veneno en su voz, no era un comentario despectivo ni sarcástico. Era una duda, un temor y na vergüenza que le había carcomido todo el día anterior.

\- No soporto la lastima, Profesor. - Snape no supo si sentirse ofendido o angustiado por aquellas palabras, pero decidió que, para mantener _algo_ de su orgullo intacto, podría mostrarse ofendido.

\- Debo decir que lastima es lo ultimo que recibirás de mi, no importa que pase, no importa cuánto tiempo pase. Uno esperaría que me conozcas lo suficiente, después de haber visto mis recuerdos, no se los confiaría a nadie más después de todo. - esas palabras parecieron ser las correctas, porque el Gryffindor sonrió.

\- Todos los profesores me dan puntos por lo más mínimo que haga, no lo soporto. No se si es por lástima o que, pero no siempre los merezco. Ya tengo suficiente con que todos me miren, y odio cuando comienzan a murmurar. - esa respuesta, Harry sabía perfectamente que era demasiado queda. Muy simple para un Slytherin. Pero supuso que seria suficiente por el momento. Severus no era alguien que fuera a extraer respuestas de él si Harry no se las daba por su propia cuenta, al menos, no en ese momento.

\- Deberías volver a volar. Necesitas dejar las cosas atrás y esa era una de las pocas cosas que hacías de forma decente. - el mago parecía cansado a los ojos de Harry, y no pudo evitar pensar si aquello era culpa suya.

\- No puedo. - susurro, dejando que esas palabras dejarán en claro que de verdad no podía.

Y no sólo se refería a volar. Simplemente, ya no podía con _todo_.


	4. Tratando de entenderte.

\- **_¡Y SLYTHERIN LLEVA LA DELANTERA CON 120 PUNTOS A 40 CONTRA GRYFFINDOR! ¡FRANK MERDMERN TIENE LA QUAFFLE! ¡Y ANOTA! ¡10 PUNTOS MÁS PARA SLYTHERIN!_**

El bullicio del partido podía oírse incluso dentro del castillo, lo cual a Draco le causaba algo de nostalgia. Si, desde su sexto año, los partidos de Quidditch no habían sido lo mismo, no desde que Potter dejó de jugar. Los demás no eran un verdadero desafío realmente, parecían no esforzarse para nada, los buscadores no hacían ni el esfuerzo, y teniendo en cuenta que Potter era medio ciego, que tuviese tanto talento como buscador era algo sorprendente.

Tal vez no sabían como se debía jugar... O ganar. O era eso, o simplemente no tenían idea de lo que era realmente el Quidditch. Sin embargo, incluso cuando la comadreja de Ron Weasley jugaba, era mas emocionante, los partidos se habían vuelto algo hilarantes, las campañas para hacer que el pecoso pelirrojo se pusiera nervioso, volver todo en su contra, observarlo derrumbarse, eso había sido divertido. Y, su hermana había logrado impresionar a muchos, pero no eran Potter. _Ninguno_ era Potter.

Draco sabía que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, pero realmente quería, algún día, volver a sentir lo que sentía sobre la escoba, el viento en su rostro y alborotando su cabello, la emoción, la adrenalina y las miradas que se dirigían entre los jugadores. Los vitoreos, la simple sensación de jugar... jugar  _contra_  Potter. Draco se había dado cuenta, no era idiota. Toda su vida, _siempre_ tenía que ver, de un modo u otro, con Potter.

Lo sabía, y aun cuando antaño le molestaba mucho, ahora lo encontraba algo perturbador, pero lo que realmente le perturbaba era aquella dependencia que parecía surgir en Draco. Él sabía que, en muchas cosas, tenía la obligación de estar presionando al Gryffindor. Su padre se lo había impuesto, como una de sus tantas reglas.

 _"- El Señor T_ _enebroso_ _estará_ _complacido de saber_ _que_ _le **hiciste** la vida imposible al _ _chico_ _, Draco. Tienes que ser la sombra de Potter,_ _sácale_ _sus_ _secretos,_ _déjalo_ _expuesto, que todo Hogwarts lo odie. Quiero_ _que_ _lo_ _quiebres, se para él tan importante que, cuando lo traiciones y dejes solo, se sienta morir. Es una orden Draco._ _Que crea_ _que_ _eres su amigo_ ,  _que confíe en ti, y luego_... _Destrúyelo desde dentro."_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza por muchos años, guiando sus pasos y sus acciones. Draco se había memorizado cada palabra y se había convertido en su meta. Sabía que aquello, años atrás, se convirtió en una obsesión, una necesidad por obedecer a su padre, por complacerlo. Él quería tener el reconocimiento de su progenitor. Pero eso, eso jamás lo logro.

Ahora, todo era diferente, no tenía que ser así. No era así. Draco tenía una pequeña pero totalmente impuesta meta. Quería jugar de nuevo al Quidditch. Con Potter.

Pero el chico no estaba en el campo, no jugaba hace dos años, y ni siquiera se presentó al primer partido de esa temporada, ni a las practicas o a las audiciones. La profesora McGonagall había sido muy firme, todo  _tenía_ _que_  volver a ser como antes. Teníamos que seguir adelante. La guerra había acabado, teníamos que vivir ahora. Ahora que todo estaba bien. Pero, ¿estaba realmente todo bien? ¿Que pasaba con Potter? Para estar tan necesitados y preocupados por un nuevo comienzo, nadie se había tomado la molestia de ver que Potter estuviese bien, siendo el Gryffindor quien más había abandonado y perdido por aquella causa.

Por eso Draco sabía que cierto moreno no pensaba igual que ella. De pensar igual, Potter no estaría tan _apagado_. Sin nada interesante que ver en el campo de Quidditch, Draco decidió leer un poco. Hacía mucho que no leía un buen libro, de aventuras o de miedo, suspenso o siquiera de romance. Quería darse ese lujo de nuevo. Sabía que la biblioteca estaría hermosamente vacía y no pudo encontrar aquello más encantador.

El ruido y bullicio del juego lo siguieron durante todo el camino por los pasillos, burlándose y recordandole aquellos tiempos que había perdido y que jamás iba a volver a poseer. Pero, a penas Draco abrió las puertas de la biblioteca, entro y volvió a cerrar las mismas detrás de él, todo se volvió hermosamente callado. Tranquilidad y paz reinaban en el lugar, justo lo que la mente intranquila y vibrante de Draco necesitaba. Estaba tan callado, tan pacífico que logró calmarlo. Soltó un suspiro encantado y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

Camino tranquilo por los pasillos, buscando alguna portada que lo llamase, y el libro perfecto apareció justo frente a sus ojos.

 

_**¿Que** _ _**tanto** _ _**han** _ _**avanzado** _ _**los** _ _**muggles** _ _**?** _   
_**Aparatos e invenciones del ultimo siglo.** _

 

Draco ya había leído ese libro antes, con él, pudo sobrellevar por completo aquella pequeña _obsesión_ suya con la música muggle. Además, así pudo cuidar de sus preciados discos, y su importantísimo tocadiscos, sin los cuales, los tiempos difíciles lo habrían roto. Se sentía genial leer con total pasión sobre algo que tu amabas, pero no fue el libro el que lo cautivo, al final de cuentas. No. Fue el hermoso rasgar de una pluma sobre un pergamino, que sonaba como música relajante de fondo el que llamo su atención.

¿Quién estaría en la biblioteca, aparte de él? Con un partido del mejor juego mágico que ha existido y por existir ocurriendo justo afuera, entre las casa rivales del ultimo siglo. Draco se vio a si mismo y sonrió. No sabia que había almas tan rotas, como él, en ese inmenso castillo.  _Eso es mentira,_  se dijo, él sabía cuantos estaban incluso más rotos que él, él no había perdido a toda su familia en la guerra, ni se quedo en la calle, ni término encerrado en Azcaban, rodeado de los dementores...

No, había quienes estaban mucho peor. Pero aquel rasgar, casi melancólico y triste lo llevó a buscar a quien lo estaba creando. Un tarareo tranquilo, acompañando el sonido de la pluma causó que Draco quisiese el nombre de aquella canción. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar donde aquella melodía surgía, no supo realmente que hacer.

Oscuros y enmarañados cabellos le dieron la bienvenida y piel morena y tranquila le dio confianza de mirar.

-  _Potter_. - irónicamente, su voz sonó tan sorprendida como se sentía.

Y es que aquello de verdad era nuevo. Un gran ventanal estaba a espaldas del chico, dejando que la luz de aquel día hermoso bañarse el pasillo. Potter estaba sentado en el suelo, con su uniforme mal puesto, como siempre y rodeado de libros y más libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinta. Cuadernos forrados en un hermoso verde y algunos en rojo, con la letra de Potter adornándolas como nuevas portadas. Draco se permitió ver el nombre que le había puesto a algunos, adornándolos con una caligrafía que no debería ser del Gryffindor, era demasiado bella para ser de él:  _Ingredientes, como utilizarlos y donde encontrarlos, Ungüentos y sus utilidades,_ _Procedimientos_ _y_ _heridas_ _más_ _comunes..._  Esos eran sólo los que Draco lograba ver. Potter estaba completamente rodeado de libros y más libros, pero lo que más sorprendió a Draco, fue el título de la mayoría, o, al menos, la materia:  _Pociones_.

Era de dominio público que pociones era la materia menos favorita del Gryffindor, por lo cual, verlo allí, rodeado de aquellos libros, tomando notas en aquellos elaborados cuadernos que era obvio él había hecho y estando así de... relajado, era demasiado para que el Slytherin procesara. No lograba entenderlo, ¿que estaba haciendo Potter en la biblioteca, rodeado de libros de la materia que más odiaba, cuando el deporte que él más amaba estaba siendo jugado afuera?

Sin embargo, todas las preguntas que Draco tenía en su cabeza, formadas y formándose, pasaron a segundo plano de inmediato. Verde y plata se encontraron, y Draco, por un momento, no supo donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

-  _Draco_  ¿Que haces aquí? - el rubio no supo si lo que el tono de Potter denotó al murmurar su nombre fue sospecha, sorpresa o felicidad.

\- Que irónico, era justo lo que iba a preguntarte, Potter. - la mirada molesta del chico, cuando murmuró su apellido le hizo sonreír, sonrisa que contagio al moreno, al parecer.

\- Pues yo pregunté primero, así que... - Eso, fue muy poco Gryffindor, pensó Draco extrañamente orgulloso de la sonrisa de Potter.

\- Juraría que tu odiaban pociones.  - los ojos de Draco jamás abandonaron los de Potter, pero los verdes se desviaron levemente, sólo por unos segundos de su mirada y, cuando volvieron a toparse, Draco supo que acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

\- ¿Y tú, que haces leyendo historia muggle, Draco? - para sorpresa de ambos, más de Draco, él no trato de ocultar el libro, no se molesto y no trato de negar absolutamente nada.

Y como los verdes ojos de Potter jamás abandonaron los suyos, no pudo evitar que el chico viera el brillo que creó en Draco la sola mención de aquel libro y su contenido. Levemente, Harry se pregunto si aquello era buena señal. ¿Significaba que el final estaba cerca?

\- Hay muchas cosas, Potter, que no sabes de mi. - la sonrisa petulante que adorno el rostro de Potter compitió con la de Draco.

\- Oh, si. Hay _tantas_ cosas... - murmuro y luego...- Te gusta el color azul, por sobre todos los colores, pero el verde le sigue muy de cerca, adoras el té de limón pero también tienes un gusto especial por el café, negro y sin azúcar, en especial cuando estas estresado y molesto, prefieres mil veces la cerveza de mantequilla que el jugo de calabaza, no te gusta demasiado el chocolate negro, pero amas el blanco, rayando la obsesión, odias las arañas sin llegar a temerlas, pero tienes una fascinación especial por las mariposas cambiantes de las montañas, que vimos un día. Los unicornios... - la mirada que le dio le decía algo bien en claro:  _anda, desafía tu suerte y te diré mucho más..._  La mirada de Draco denotaba pánico y diversión en partes iguales.

La risa del rubio resonó en la gran sala vacía sólo por unos segundos, pero bastaron para hacer brillar los ojos de ambos chicos.

\- Y dime, ¿por que tanto misterio? Esto es algo nuevo. - pero cuando volvió a recorrer sus ojos por los libros se dio cuenta. - Quieres... ¿acaso quieres ser  _medimago_ , Potter? - la pregunta salió bastante casual de sus labios, pero por dentro realmente estaba sorprendido. - Creí que querías ser Auror. - su voz salió susurrada, como si ese fuese un secreto que él no tenía derecho de saber. Sin embargo, la ceja levantada del chico le causó gracia.

\- Si,  _quería_  ser Auror. Pero las personas cambian, Draco. - para disgusto del Slytherin, ya no le molestaba que el chico usara su nombre de pila. - Tu amigo Blaise, es muy bueno. - susurró y Draco supo lo que estaba haciendo. Quería desviar la atención a algo más. Y Draco le permitió aquello por esa vez, pero no por mucho.

\- Claro que es bueno, es un Slytherin. - y aprovechando que el chico había iniciado el tema... - Y tu, ¿por qué no estas jugando? Slytherin esta dando una total carnicería allí afuera, tu _casa_ va a perder la copa de Quidditch. - Draco de verdad quería saber la verdad. Pero sabía, en el fondo, que no se lo diría, al menos, no toda la verdad.

\- Deberías de saber ya, que su talento no es solo por ser de Slytherin, no ser tan egocéntrico no va a matarte, sabes. El de verdad es bueno, y si entrenara sus puntos fuentes sería mucho mejor. - el brillo que causaron esas palabras desaparecieron cuando su cerebro proceso la última pregunta. - Y, no me quieren en el equipo, y tu ya sabes... No  _puedo_  volar, Draco. Resultaría inútil. - el que Potter bailara al rededor de la verdad, hizo que Draco se sintiese humillado y extrañamente orgulloso, en partes iguales.

\- Pues, a decir verdad, Potter, deben estar locos si simplemente ya no te quieren en el equipo. Eres, por mucho, el mejor buscador que Gryffindor ha tenido. - a Draco de verdad le había costado decir aquello. Jamás pensó que diría en voz alta aquello que supo desde el primer juego del Gryffindor, en su primer año,  _pero_ _henos_ _aquí,_  pensó. - Sabes que algún día tendrás que decirme la verdad completa. - susurro sin apartar los ojos, y los verdes le devolvieron las palabras, pero parecían asustados del resultado.

\- Blaise... dile que se concentre más en sus movimientos y como afecta la velocidad del viento en su equilibrio, de que tiene que saber mantener el control en su escoba cuando rechace las bolas. De ser posible que logre sincronizar sus reflejos y fuerza con los movimientos de su escoba y, que por favor, se consiga otro uniforme. La piel de dragón, a pesar de ser resistente, es muy poco flexible. Eso podría traicionarlo. - no había malicia en su voz, y sus consejos no eran bobos. Se pregunto si...

\- ¿Lo entrenarías? - las palabras salieron sin permiso, y los ojos muy abiertos del moreno delataron su sorpresa.

\- Yo...

\- No tendrás que volar, - se apresuro a contestar, temiendo una respuesta negativa. - puedes entrenarlo y supervisarlo, y yo estaré ahí, de ser necesario una intervención. Ademas, él no puede entrenar a todo el equipo sólo y entrenarse a la vez.  - Draco trato de verdad que su emoción no se viera reflejada en su voz. Pero fracaso. Ese sería un gran paso, uno grande en un plan que no sabía tenía. De esa forma, sería mas fácil lograr que el chico pudiese volver a volar, o al menos lograse decirle el por qué no podía.

\- Deberías preguntarle a Blaise primero, ya sabes, tal vez yo no sea de su _agrado_. - había cierta fragilidad en su voz, pero estaba bien escondida bajo capas de indiferencia y poca emoción.

\- Ya te lo dije. Necesita ayuda con su rutina o el equipo va a destrozarlo. - la sonrisa de Draco estaba llena de seguridad, pero de verdad esperaba que el chico accediese. - Iremos el miércoles y lo averiguaremos. - Harry no protestó, ni se quejo, ni asintió. Pero su mirada jamás dejo la de Draco.

Estaba buscando maldad en esos ojos, buscaba burla, buscaba malicia, buscaba indicios de un engaño, de una trampa, de lo que sea. Pero solo había emoción en su estado más puro. La misma emoción pura y verdadera que él había visto en sus propios ojos, después de su primer juego, cuando se vio al espejo.

Y sonrió. Por una vez, trataría de confiar en el Slytherin. Esperaba, de verdad esperaba no equivocarse.

 

(.)

 

Pronto, Draco se canso de estar mirando al Gryffindor parado, e hizo aparecer el cómodo sillón que tenia en su habitación. Una vez sentado, se permitió relajarse y fingir leer, y se encargo de, esta vez, mirarlo estando sentado. Potter decidió también que era tiempo de seguir su investigación, así que simplemente continuo con lo suyo.

La melodía volvió, acunando la lectura de Draco, el rasgar de la pluma y la acompasada respiración fueron música que Draco se permitió absorber. Al igual que se permitió mirar al moreno. Mirarlo mientras esté escribía, mientras se concentraba para leer, mientras se perdía meditando si usar o no la información. Pronto entendió que la imagen de Potter era cautivadora, de alguna forma.

No se sentía mal la presencia del otro, y Harry se descubrió a sí mismo deseando pasar mas tiempo con el rubio.

A decir verdad, Harry necesitaba descanso, se había pasado las últimas semanas encerrado en la biblioteca, cuando descubrió que tenía una meta. Una nueva meta a la cual aferrarse firmemente, o hundirse.

Y eso fue maravilloso por unos días.

Harry no tardó en darse cuenta que necesitaba algo más. Seguía sintiéndose terriblemente vacío. E irónicamente, cuando aquello se había incrementado, Draco decidió que el chico estaba pasando demasiado tiempo solo.

Draco quería entender al Gryffindor. Necesitaba saber porque parecía tan roto y como podría repararlo.

Él de verdad estaba tratando de entender su mentalidad.

 

 

Draco no se sorprendió cuando su mente llegó a esa conclusión. El ya lo sabía. El  _quería_  entender a Potter. Y lo lograría.


	5. Las pesadillas de Somnus.

Luna Lovegood caminaba tranquilamente, tan encantadora y exótica como siempre y miraba a todos lados con los extraños lentes cubriendo sus ojos, como si buscase algo en especial entre las multitudes de alumnos. Muchas chicas y chicos la miraban de diferentes formas, sin saber que pensar de la chica que tenía pequeños rábanos colgando de sus orejas.

Sin embargo, ella estaba de lo más feliz, y se le notaba por cada poro de la piel y por la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

\- Oh, aquí estas,  _Somnus_. Estoy segura que tu dueño te está buscando, desesperado. - la dulce voz fue dirigida al pequeño animal que estaba siendo arrinconado por unos chicos, que parecían de lo más molestos con el pequeño felino.

Sin embargo, la chica se abrió paso entre ellos, sin importarles los comentarios poco amables, -  _por no decir groseros y blasfemos -_  que soltaban cuando ella los empujaba, sin preocupación alguna. El pequeño gato maulló, encantado, cuando la chica lo recogió y lo acuno en su pecho, tarareando una linda melodía, mientras rascaba la cabeza del minino.

\- Gato travieso, mira que escaparte de tu dueño. - los chicos solo miraban como aquel gato endemoniado se acurrucaba contra la mano de la chica con total calma, mientras que a ellos casi y les saca un ojo. No, no metafóricamente, _literalmente_.

La chica comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad, meciendo al pequeño animal, que actuando perfectamente, comenzó a ronronear. Sin embargo, había algo completamente mal en aquello y a Harry le preocupo, ¿acaso Luna sabía su secreto? ¿Que tan probable era aquello? Hasta que Harry o... Ahora Somnus, -  _al parecer -_ recordó que la chica siempre había tenido habilidades fuera de lo común. Él juraría que ella era una adivina, o simplemente poseía algún tipo de don que nadie más poseía. 

\- ¿Lovegood? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? - una ceñuda Pansy miraba a la Ravenclaw, que estaba prácticamente fuera de la sala común de Slytherin. ¿Que hacia la niña allí? Hasta que sus ojos cayeron en el hermoso gato que tenia en sus manos. - Ese es el gato de...

\- Draco, lo se. - la chica no dejo de sonreír, incluso cuando recibió la mirada llena de veneno por parte de la Slytherin. - Unos chicos de cuarto lo estaba molestando, así que decidí traerlo. ¿No es hermoso? - el pequeño gato maulló cuando Luna le acarició la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse, pero le estaba resultando algo difícil, y a Pansy le pareció la cosa más adorable por existir.

\- Está _bien_. Espera aquí. - y con eso, murmuró un hechizo y un pequeño  _Colibrí_  apareció, revoloteando y brillando, en un hermoso azul, como solo un  _Patronus_  podía ser.

\- Tu patronus es muy hermoso, Pansy. - la chica miraba embelesada al producto de aquel espléndido hechizo. Y, extrañamente, la Slytherin se sintió eufórica por aquel comentario. 

Quitando a Draco, Theo, a Blaise, y por supuesto, al profesor Snape, nadie era amable con ella, ni las chicas de primer año. Y que aquella chica le dijese aquello, con esa expresión que dejaba muy en claro que no mentía, le hacía preguntarse si encontraría a las personas correctas en otras casas, o debía seguir confinándose en las paredes del laboratorio de pociones.

\- Gracias, Luna. - las palabras fueron un susurro, pero fue más que suficiente, fue completa y totalmente sincera. Y cuando el pequeño gato ronroneo por las caricias de la rubia, logró romper el contacto visual que ambas chicas habían establecido. - _Ajam_ , yo... espera un momento, por favor. - no quería ser brusca con la Ravenclaw, ella no se lo merecía, entre todos los alumnos ella jamás fue cruel o despiadada o siquiera fue desagradable. No, siempre fue amable. -  _Ve por Draco, dile que Luna trajo su gatito._  - las palabras fueron susurradas al Patronus, que rápidamente desapareció en unos hilos de humo de un azul brillante y hermoso.

Y Pansy se tenso levemente. Y ahora, ¿debía decir algo ella?

\- Yo aún no logro realizar ese hechizo. Lo hice unas veces hace unos años, cuando estaba en cuarto. Harry, él me enseñó. Pero después de la guerra no he podido volver a hacerlo. - aquellas palabras, susurradas, como si fuesen un secreto que no había siquiera dicho en voz baja, golpearon tan duro a Pansy que no supo, por un momento, como respirar.

Un Patronus ¿acaso ella no poseía un recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz para aplacar la guerra? Justo cuando iba a hablar de nuevo, pues la chica le intrigaba de sobremanera, una puerta apareció a unos metros de ellas y se abrió con brusquedad. Un extrañado Draco Malfoy salió de la sala común de Slytherin, siendo alertado por el Patronus de su amiga.

\- Oh, Draco. Encontré a tu lindo Somnus siendo acorralado por nos chicos de cuarto año, ya lo regañe por estarse escapando de su dueño. - un maullido desesperado salió del gato cuando éste vio la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Draco. - Deberías ponerle un collar. Alguien podría quitártelo. Y necesita más cuidado, por Merlín. No seas un mal compañero, Draco. ¿Acaso deseas que se pierda o que muera? - la voz estaba teñida en reproche y el ceño de Luna se había fruncido en molestia.

Draco no pudo evitar, al principio, sentir gracia por la situación. Pero al ver la expresión sería y amenazadora en el rostro de la chica, normalmente con expresión soñadora, le hizo preguntarse qué podría ella saber de hechizos peligrosos. Luego, la gravedad de sus palabras le cayó encima. ¿Acaso ella conocía la forma animaga de Potter? Y de ser así,  ¿por qué estaba diciendo aquello? Era casi como si... estuviese pidiéndole a Draco que cuidase de Potter. Una mirada a los ojos de la chica, de un impresionante azul, le dijo que aquello era verdad. Que ella no jugaba. Pero Harry ya era un adulto, ¿no podía cuidar de si mismo, acaso? Un recuerdo de la madrugada, donde descubrió todo le dio la respuesta. Potter parecía estarse consumiendo. 

\- Trataré, no es muy obediente a decir verdad, y me sacaría un ojo antes de que lograse ponerle un collar. - a estas alturas, Somnus se removía desesperado por salir huyendo. No era posible que un gato pudiese sentir tanta vergüenza. ¿Que tanto estaba diciendo Luna?

\- Anda, ya casi es el toque de queda, debo irme. - y así le entregó el pequeño gato, quién por cierto, se tenso visiblemente. Incluso parecía una estatua muy extraña, repentinamente paralizado en los brazos de Draco.

Las cosas se pusieron aún más raras cuando Draco la vio marcharse y miró a su amiga Pansy. Ella tenía una expresión en su rostro que decía mucho más de lo que Draco quería saber.

\- Entra ya Pansy... - y así, ambos Slytherin ingresaron a su Sala Común, con diferentes pensamientos desencadenados por una misma y extraña Rvenclaw. Draco caminó rápidamente a su habitación, sin importarle realmente las miradas curiosas.

\- Muy bien, ¿que fue todo eso? - murmuro Draco cuando hubo entrado en su habitación y cerrado la puerta. Una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras veía al Gryffindor cambiar.

\- ¡No lo se! No se supone que Luna sepa mi forma animaga, no se lo he dicho y nadie más, sin contar contigo lo saben, pero ella siempre sabe muchas cosas. ¿Y eso de Somnus? ¿Me puso un maldito nombre? - la cara del chico estaba adorablemente sonrojada y estaba tan nervioso que comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, revolviendo su alocado cabello.

Draco trato, en serio que trato, pero no pudo contener la carcajada que salio de sus labios.

\- Oh pero que maduro, Malfoy. - Harry estaba de lo más avergonzado y la actitud del Slytherin lo estaba irritando. Eso había sido _humillante_.

\- Vamos  _Harry_ _._  ¡Eso fue divertido! - Draco había notado que el chico volvía a llamarlo por su apellido, y creyó conveniente hacerle más difícil las cosas y contradecirle. - Aunque creo que tomare en cuenta su consejo. Un lindo collar verde servirá, con una campanilla con un hechizo rastreador tal vez, para saber donde estas todo el tiempo. - y la sonrisa malvada que adorno su rostro causó que a Harry le diesen escalofríos. Por Merlín.

\- Ya Cállate, Draco. Si alguna vez te atreves a siquiera pensar que permitiré tal cosa, te juro que te sacaré los ojos. - la amenaza hubieses servido para amedrentar a cualquiera, de no ser por la sonrisa cómplice del chico.

Pero, de forma muy brusca, la sonrisa fue sustituida por una mueca llena de dolor, sus ojos se cerraron y de no ser por la rápida reacción de Draco, Potter ya estaría en el suelo y se hubiera dado un feo golpe.

\- Potter. ¡Eh, Potter! - la voz de Draco salió sólo un poco asustada. El tuvo que arrodillarse para poder soportar el peso... Bueno, _no_. Solo para estar cómodo,  porque el cuerpo del Gryffindor era ridículamente ligero. Demasiado. ¿No comía acaso? - Maldita sea, Potter. - estaba, literalmente, ardiendo en fiebre. Podía sentirlo incluso por sobre la ropa de ambos. - ¿En que demonios estabas pensando? - no le costó demasiado colocar al chico en su cama. - ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? - aquella bizarra situación, teniendo a una enfermo Potter en su habitación le estaba sobrepasando. Draco maldecía, mientras caminaba al baño y tomaba una pequeña toalla. Tomó una de las fuentes que tenía allí y, llenándola de agua fría, se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación. 

Refunfuñando molesto, le quito el exceso de agua a la toalla y la colocó en su frente. Draco no podía concentrarse, simplemente aquello era demasiado. ¿Como lograba ese bastardo meterse en tantos problemas y sobrevivir? Y si estaba tan enfermo, ¿por qué, en nombre de Morgana, no había ido donde Pomfrey? ¿Acaso su orgullo se lo impedía? De ser así, Draco golpearía a Potter luego. Pero ahora, le _preocupaba_ más lograr que esa maldita fiebre bajara.

\- Juro que si salgo de esta, me deberás mucho, Harry. - Si,  Draco comenzaba a desesperarse.

Fue corriendo al baño y rebuscó en una de sus gavetas. Ahí estaba. Una poción Pimentónica y una para bajar la fiebre. Draco se obligó a prometer que le mandaría una lechuza a su madre, agradeciéndole por las pociones básicas que le había enviado aquella primera semana de clases. Volvió a la habitación un poco mas calmado, con ambas pociones en mano, pero aun un poco alterado, y se acercó al chico que temblaba y se había adueñado de su manta, aferrándose a ella.

\- Esto jamás paso, Potter, ¿me oyes? - susurro, cuando paso su mano por su cuello de piel afiebrada y lo levantó un poco, separarlo de la cama. Inclino levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, y, con un dedo, obligó a sus labios a separarse.

Draco se pregunto si en otra circunstancia aquello no sería muy... No.

Corto el camino en el que iban sus pensamientos de forma brusca, preguntándose que diantres significaban siquiera esos pensamientos y se obligó a concentrarse en hacer que el Gryffindor se tomase las malditas pociones, y no en lo extrañamente atractivo que se veía con las mejillas rojas y el cabello alborotado, la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados de aquella manera.

\- Basta. - soltó en un gruñido para si mismo, tratando de cortar esos pensamientos y apuro las pociones por la garganta del chico. 

Solo tomó unos minutos para que los efectos se mostrasen y Harry había mejorado notablemente. La respiración se estaba tranquilizando, volviéndose mucho más relajada, como la de alguien que dormía plácidamente y no como si se estuviese muriendo por cada calada de aire, como antes. Su piel volvió a su tono moreno de siempre, y el sonrojo desapareció casi por completo. Draco dirigió su mano al rostro del chico y le quito el pelo del rostro.  _Es_ _solo para comprobar_ _que_ _ya no tenga_ _fiebre_. Draco necesitaba convencerse de que aquella era la razón, pero sabía, en su mente, que aquello no era cierto.

Sin embargo, cuando se hubo calmado, se alarmó aún mas al notar lo preocupado que había estado hace sólo unos minutos. Maldita sea. Potter sea había visto completamente vulnerable, débil, dócil, necesitando ayuda de alguien. _Ayuda de Draco_. No supo como sentirse al darse cuenta de aquello.

Aquella sensación de que alguien necesitaba de ti, de ser la única persona que podría ayudar a otra, se sintió necesario y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Se pregunto si su madre solía sentir aquello cuando él se enfermaba de niño. Pero supo que la sensación era completamente diferente, lo supo cuándo vio los tentadores y rojos labios de Potter.

 

(.)

 

No paso mucho para que Draco también se hundiese en un  profundo sueño. Pero su sueño nuevamente fue interrumpido por algo y ésta vez, no fue un Patronus loco picoteando su oreja. Sino unos gemidos y quejidos que alertaron a Draco. Él estaba, se suponía, solo en su habitación, ¿quién más estaría allí? Hasta que recordó los acontecimientos de horas atrás. 

\- ¿Potter? - murmuro, aún adormilado y miro al molesto intruso. - ¡Oh, por Merlín! - el chico se había hecho una bola,  _como aquella noche que_ _descubrió_ _que era un_ _animago,_  pero esta escena era muy diferente. El chico se abrazaba a sí mismo, como si lo estuviesen golpeado o lastimando, tratando de defender sus órganos vitales. Temblaba violentamente y lágrimas gruesas corrían por sus mejillas. Draco no sabia que significaba aquello.

No se suponía que Potter tuviese pesadillas. Después de todo, era el héroe, el gran Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Vencer.   
Si el tenía pesadillas, como todos los demás, ¿eso donde dejaba a Draco? ¿Y que podría atormentarlo de aquella manera tan agresiva? Se suponía que el Gryffindor no le temía a nada, a los dementores tal vez, pero todo mago que tuviese sentido común le temían a esas grotescas criaturas.

\- ¿Que pasa contigo? - susurro, levantándose del cómodo y mullido sillón donde había estado durmiendo.

-  _Lo siento._ _Lo_ _siento tanto_ _... Sirius,_ _Remus_ _... Tonks... ¡P_ _erdón!_ \- su voz había salido estrangulada y dolida, por no mencionar que el chico parecía ahogarse en sus propias palabras y las mantas no parecían ayudar. Parecía estar ahogándose.

Draco se sintió impotente al ver al chico en ese estado. Sabía lo horrible y vívido que podían ser las pesadillas. Y luego todo tuvo sentido. El chico  _siempre_  tenía pesadillas. Por eso siempre parecía cansado, por eso tenía esas ojeras siempre, por eso su ser parecía apagado. Pero ¿que podría atormentarlo tanto, hasta el punto en que Harry parecía desear morir? El Gryffindor los había salvado a todos, incluso a Draco y a su madre, a su padrino, quienes le habían hecho la vida imposible desde el primer año en Hogwarts. Había salvado al mundo mágico completo. Entonces, ¿que era lo que el chico creía _deber_?

\- Cálmate, todo esta bien, todo estará bien... - Draco se encontró a sí mismo apartando las mantas que se enredaron en el chico y el cabello que estaba pegado a sus mojados ojos, dejo su mano más tiempo del que era necesario en su cabeza, enterrada en sus cabellos, repartiendo pequeñas caricias y palabras susurradas para calmar al chico.

-  _Lo_ _siento_ _..._ _Lo_ _lamento, por_ _favor_ _..._ _no_ _me dejen._ \- en un intento desesperado, el chico había comenzado a arañarse el brazo, su propia forma desesperada de despertarse.

Desesperado por calmarlo, Draco retiro la mano que se estaba auto lesionando y este, en un desesperado sentimiento de pánico se aferró a el.

\- Cálmate, Harry... Cálmate. - las palabras salían solas. Draco ahora estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama, con la mano de Harry sujetando fuertemente la suya y su otra propia mano acariciando el revoltoso cabello, tratando de calmarlo. Aquello no podía ser más extraño. El chico estaba demasiado vulnerable y frágil. Aquello contrarrestaba por completo con la personalidad y actitud normal del chico. Aunque esa normalidad, Draco se recordó, tampoco existía ahora. Se encontró observando el rostro de Harry, mientras estaba sumido en dolor y aún cuando éste pareció calmarse un poco. La respiración del chico parecía más relajada también, y pronto se encontró durmiendo plácidamente. Parecía incluso reacio a hacerlo, Draco lo comprobó cuando trato de alejarse y la fuerza empleada en su mano aumentó, negándose a soltarle, así que no lo soltó.

\- Si no hay remedio... - utilizando un poco de magia, logró hacer que la cama, que era normalmente para una sola persona, creciera lo suficiente para que Draco pudiese caber también. -  _Esta es una muy mala idea. -_  aquellas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, pero por una vez, Draco se permitió pensar en Harr- en Potter y no sólo en sí mismo. Él necesitaba dormir.

Y, muy en el fondo, Draco se sintió en extremo eufórico y su ego se infló levemente, al comprender que con su ayuda, Potter si podía dormir. Pero Draco no durmió, al menos, no inmediatamente. Se pasó toda la noche contemplando el sereno rostro del moreno. No podía comprender el motivo de las pesadillas, se suponía que, al menos Harry estaría librado de aquellas condenas. Pero, al parecer, no era de esa forma. Aún parecía frágil, como si solo con soltar su mano, las pesadillas volverían a asaltarle, incluso mucho peor.

Draco se permitió absorber aquello, junto con todos y cada uno de los detalles del rostro del chico. Su piel morena, su cabello desordenado e increíblemente negro y brillante, su respiración acompasada, sus pestañas largas y lo suave de su piel. En contraste, lo callosas que estaban sus manos. Por un momento medito si aquello era por su forma animaga o por los años que había pasado entrenado Quidditch. El chico era pequeño, como si algo hubiese impedido que creciera correctamente de niño.

-  _Tal vez ser_ _perseguido_ _y amenazado por un_ _lunático_ _y su grupo desde_ _que_ _nació_ _trae consecuencias nutritivas_ _y_ _de crecimiento._ \- Draco bufó por lo absurdo de sus pensamientos, pero se encontró sonriendo.

Y se permitió por unos minutos, y solo unos minutos, dormir tranquilo, sintiendo que alguien necesitaba de Él.   
  



	6. Déjame creer en ti.

Cuando Harry se despertó esa mañana se sintió tan bien, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera. Estaba descansado, relajado, la mayoría del recuerdo del día anterior se había ido y no podía estar de un humor mejor.

Recordaba vagamente el inicio de una pesadilla, cuando recién se había dormido, pero luego esa pesadilla había desaparecido, suplantado por un sueño donde jugaba al Quidditch de nuevo, su padrino Sirio jugaba con él, al igual que Remus, su padre y ...

Draco.

Si, extrañamente, Draco también era parte de su sueño. Pero, aunque Harry se siente extraño con un sueño, se preguntó por levemente como sería ... volver a volar, volar con Draco.  ** _No_** _, no puedes volver a volar. Menos después de lo que paso, Draco jamás querría volar conmigo, no después de que mate ..._ Alto. Harry se negó a arruinar su buen sueño, no está vez. Se deprimiría luego, muy probablemente, pero no ahora. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que durmió tan bien, no lo arruinaría.

Pero un delicioso aroma interrumpió su autorrecriminamiento.

¿Desde cuándo su almohada olía tan bien? Era bien conocido que en Gryffindor, no todos eran ordenados, y sus compañeros de cuarto no eran la excepción. Seamus y Dean siempre se dice que la estupidez, y los nuevos chicos no se ayudaban. Harry aún no confiaba en sus nuevos compañeros.

Neville era profesor ahora, -  _Harry estaba_ _muy contento por su amigo,_ _solía_ _hablar a menudo cuando_ _escapaba por las_ _tardes o simplemente necesitaba un lugar donde ocultarse._ \- por lo que ya no dormía en la torre de Gryffindor, con ellos. Ron había decido que no necesitaba regresar, así que acompañó a Hermione, - _Q_ _ _uién_ era ahora su prometida. _  - a su año de estudio a Roma. Ella quería estudiar mejor las runas antiguas que se encontraban allí y en otros lugares del mundo. Así que, consiguiendo un trabajo con El Profeta, el sacaba fotos y el logro, - _Con ayuda de Hermione, por supuesto ,._ \- descripciones y entrevistas a los lugares a donde iban. Ellos eran felices, y Harry era feliz por ellos.

 _Eso no es cierto._  Odiaba cuando su mente lo contradecía y le arruinaba los buenos días, peor aún cuando sacaba a la luz la verdad que para mí quería ocultarlo, pero Harry se había acostumbrado a ello. La verdad era que había muchas cosas cambiadas, había peleado con su mejor amigo durante el verano. Su amigo no tenía estado de acuerdo con la ruptura que tuvo la Ginevra Weasley y había terminado su amistad de una manera muy brusca, con todo y hechizos, puños incluido.

Hermione solía mandarle cartas, con algunas fotos y comentándole todo lo que veían y ella descubría, sí oía feliz, pero Harry sabía que no era ni siquiera jamás lo mismo. Pero no importaba que tanto trato de explicar como Ron la situación, el que parecía ser una conversación y Harry simplemente no quería, ni podía seguir con esa relación.

Por eso había dos puestos libres en su habitación al inicio de ese año. Y los dos chicos que han entrado, resultando ser un  _club de fans_ , por así decirlo. No paso mucho tiempo para que las bromas pesadas comenzaran. Las reexpediciones fueron irrelevantes, y no fueron tan buenas, ni siquiera las consiguieron. También tenía pequeñas  _sorpresas_  y obsequios de su cama.

Los hechizos de limpieza siempre eran buenos, pero el olor no siempre se iba. Por eso, cuando su nariz detecta ese aroma suave y delicioso, siente todo su buen humor regresar. Tal vez los Elfos Domésticos habían lavado las sábanas con algún detergente con fragancia mágica o algo. Algo así decía que ese era el caso.

Una puerta cerrándose y un bostezo disimulado también algunas ideas.

_Oh, por Morgana._

¡Había vuelto a dormir en el cuarto de Draco Malfoy! ¡¿Que demonios pasaba con él ?!   
  


 

Draco entró tranquilamente en su cuarto, faltaba casi una hora para las siete, y aunque había dormido ... cuanto, ¿3, 4 horas? Parecía que nunca había dormido mejor. Las pesadillas no atacaron esa noche. Cuando miro hacia su cama, Potter aún dormía.

¿Qué tan descabellado sonaban esas palabras? Potter en su cama, que ridículo.

Sin embargo, oye un leve gemido estrangulado, mientras que se colocaba la camisa y cuando se daba la vuelta, se levantaba con un desorientado Potter medio sentado, con la ropa torcida, los anteojos - los  _falsos, según el que había contado, su transformación animaga le había arreglado los ojos, irónicamente._ \- estaban torcidos y casi caídos, su cabello completamente desordenado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados, como si tratase de evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca sin pensarlas correctamente antes.

\- Babeas mientras duermes. - Draco no pudo evitar soltar aquello, ya sea para romper el silencio o solo para burlarse de un desorientado Potter. Supuso que, después de haber tenido cuidado con Gryffindor durante toda la noche, se había ganado el derecho de burlarse un poco, sería lo correcto. Y por el aumento en el tono del sonoro de Potter supo que había dado en el clavo.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi ...? - el chico parecía levemente sorprendido y algo irritado, parecía que diría lo mismo que  _una_  vez. - oh, tu habitación. Cierto. - se corrigió y Draco sonrió mientras se colocaba la capa.

\- Casi lo conviertes en un dejabú, Potter. - y también le parecido a Harry también, solo que, con sus pensamientos anteriores ... Mejor no queintente.

\- Se esta haciendo costumbre eso de secuestrarme. - las palabras salieron murmuradas y entre dientes. Pero no parecía de verdad molesto. Más bien desconcertado. - ¿Que demonios has pasado? - a Draco le encantaba descubrir qué podría reaccionar de esa manera.

\- Yo no te secuestre. Luna Lovegood-- iba a relatar los Hechos, Claro que iba a Evitar _Ciertos_ Datos, Pero el chico decidio interrumpirlo.

\- Oh mierda, voy a matar a Luna. - la cara de Harry estaba roja hasta las orejas y Draco no trato siquiera para evitar que su carcajada saliese. Vio como le miraba molesto y en eso grabar ...

\- Estabas enfermas, - esa era una afirmación, una completa y total afirmación. - No fuiste donde Pomfrey. - esa era una acusación, ¡una completa y total acusación! - ¿En que demonios estabas pensando, Potter? ¡Y ni siquiera llevabas capa! A estado lloviendo, el invierno esta a la vuelta de la semana y tu sin capa y resfriado. Eres un Gryffindor en toda regla o demasiado imbécil, más de lo sanamente posible. - Draco estaba actuando justo como actuaba su madre cuando él hacia estupideces de niño. No supo exactamente qué sentir eso. Pero decidió dejarlo ir cuando recordó que era era.

 

Harry vio cuando el rostro de Draco paso de enojado -  _la señora Weasley estaba orgullosa de un porte de "estas en problemas, jovencito" -_  y se iluminó por algún pensamiento peligroso, para él. Sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente y posó de nuevo en su mirada en el Gryffindor. Harry pensó que Draco diría algo que lo haría avergonzar y tratar de salir huyendo, pero que su emoción tenía pura alegría y euforia, mezclada con esperanza en partes del mismo mundo. No sabía si era malo o bueno, pero decidió que la daría el voto de la duda.

\- Date prisa y colócate bien la ropa, debes asearte, rápido. Tenemos un lugar al que ir, ahora. - Draco se mostraba tan emocionado, parecía completamente fuera de sí, tomó un Harry de la mano y lo empujó al baño, cerrando la puerta cuando entró para que no escapase. - ¡Date prisa! - le grito, desde su habitación y comenzó a buscar quién sabe qué. Harry se pensó si acaso Draco comenzó a pasar demasiado tiempo con él.

 

 _Miércoles_ . ¡Ese día era Miércoles!

Draco sabía que si lograba hacer eso Potter se subiese en una escoba, sería su milagro del año. Pero no quería sentirse mal luego, si el Gryffindor ... Lo rechazaba. Aquello era estúpido, solo era un vuelo, pero Draco se encontró deseando que el Gryffindor volara esa mañana. Volara con él. Encontró su uniforme y lo encogió para guardarlo en su bolsillo, no deseando levantar las sospechas de los alumnos que estaban en los pasillos.

No sé si Harry recordaba que harían ese día, pero que era mejor guardado en el misterio por un momento en el que Gryffindor lo había olvidado. Unos minutos después, Potter salió del baño con el rostro lavado y el cabello levemente húmedo. También parecía más relajado y su ropa estaba de nuevo donde debía.

\- Transformate, por favor. - Draco se Veía bronceado _eufórico_ Que un Harry le preocupo Que alguien le hubiese Lanzado ONU  _Imperius_ . Si le molestaron de una manera preocupante, aunque le sorprendió el toque cordial, ¿Draco Malfoy dice _Por favor_ ?, Pero de verdad se está viendo diferente, como si la emoción le hubiera hecho más rápido y extrañamente extraño que no pudiera evitar sobre exaltarse La verdad, Draco había cambiado bastante a los ojos del Gryffindor. Ya no era cruel, no estaba buscando a las personas para lidiar mal, no iba con su grupo por todo Hogwarts creyéndose el Rey del lugar. El había ¿madurado, la hora correcta?

Pero eso no era todo, Harry sabía que la guerra había hecho algo en Draco, y en sus amigos e incluso en muchas otras personas que conocía, Luna incluida. El sabía que ahora Draco había llegado al puesto de aprendiz del profesor, porque no estaba en la biblioteca hurgando entre libros que incluso Hermione no había leído, estaba en las mazmorras. Theodore, según Harry sabía, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en los invernaderos y Blaise siempre estaba entrenando. Ya no eran niños niños molestos que se creían dueños del mundo, y Harry no había vuelto a escuchar las palabras  _sangre sucia_ desde que el año había comenzado, al menos, no proviniendo de ellos o los Slytherin en general.

\- Bueno, se te olvido como hacerlo o que ... - Draco sabía que estaba actuando demasiado impaciente y como un Gryffindor, pero solo por esa vez, no le importó. Recordaba haber hablado con su amigo el lunes, y aun cuando se lo había visto al principio, Draco utilizo sus habilidades Slytherin para convencerlo. No fue difícil después de decir que, con esa mano extra, que ganaría la copa con ayuda de un enemigo, lo que era irónico y lograría que los Gryffindor llegaran a las estrellas de nuevo. Aquella sería la comidilla del año. Y, aunque Draco sabía que esa vez que molestaría a un Potter, no lo dijo realmente con esa intención. Draco quería ... quería en serio ver al moreno volar. Atrapar la snitch dorada y gritar eufórico porque había vuelto a ganarle a Draco. Era extraño para él encontrarse en tal situación,

\- No es algo que se puede olvidar nada más. - la sonrisa petulante en los labios contrarios le decía a Draco que él no era el único en divagar y perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- Pues apúrate, tenemos que llegar a un tiempo. - cuando Draco se dio la vuelta para buscar su varita y volvió a mirar al frente, solo unos segundos después, un pequeño gato negro estaba sentado tranquilamente en la alfombra, mirándolo fijamente. Y Draco sonrió.

Harry no sabía dónde estaba conduciendo Draco, pero, por muy extraño e irónico que sonase, en esos momentos confiaba en el Slytherin. Recordaba bien aquella tarde en la biblioteca, cuando Harry meditaba si podía realmente depositar su confianza en el sarcástico rubio. Y haciendo gala de su _valentía Gryffindor_  había tomado ese riesgo.

Pero ahora, Harry se cuestionaba directamente que pasaba por la mente del rubio en ese momento y que había pasado por la misma vez al aceptar tan ciegamente. Y las pequeñas caricias en su cabeza no estaban ayudando a que pudieran concentrarse y saber a dónde diablos iban. Justo como con Luna, las caricias lo desconcentraban, pero era diferente. Con su forma animada, sus síntomas aumentaban al máximo, y sus olfato no era la excepción. Harry descubrió,  _cosa que sorprendió, asustó y horrorizó por partes iguales,_  que ese delicioso aroma que había percibido al despertar era, sin duda, procedente del rubio. Comenzaba a cuestionarse su salud mental.

Pero, cuando el viento frío le revolvió el pelaje, Harry se obligó a concentrarse, incluso por las caricias tras las orejas. Merlín, ese era posiblemente su punto débil. Estaban afuera. No solo afuera en el patio, sino afuera ... En el campo de Quidditch.

\- Date prisa and cambia de nuevo, se siente raro hablar con un gato. - las palabras susurradas que salieron de los labios de Draco le dieron escalofríos.

Y el gato, dando un salto elegante, aterrizó en sus pies con la transformación terminando. Harry miraba a todos los lados algo consternado y asustado de alguien que le vistió. Estaba en la puerta de los vestidores y Harry tenía la mañana libre en la salida al hospital que ocurría ese día. Las salidas fueron los sábados, pero el sábado pasado había llovido tan fuerte que se había pasado por ese miércoles.  _Miércoles_ .

Mierda ...

\- Oh, Draco. Llegaste bastante temprano, aun ni yo eh cambiado. - Harry vio como Blaise Zanbini se acerca a ellos a grandes zancadas. Su mirada se posó en Harry un momento y luego de una vuelta rápida a Draco le sonrió de forma tan petulante a Harry que este se siente instantáneamente en peligro. - Bien, Draco me mencionó los consejos que amablemente le diste para mí. Debo decir que al principio no los tomé en serio. - Se había cruzado de brazos, tan petulante como Harry lo recordaba, pero sonreía. Y Harry supo que las cosas estaban ...  _bien_ .

\- Me alegrará saber que te caíste de culo por ese uniforme tuyo. En serio, todos saben que la piel de dragón es muy poco flexible. - Harry decidió jugar al mismo juego y también cruzó de brazos. Pero una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

\- Te aseguro, Potter, que mi trasero sigue intacto y tan hermoso como siempre. - La risa que escapó de Harry fue disimulada con rapidez.

\- Encuentro eso difícil de creer, pero si de traseros bonitos hablamos ... - ambos chicos morenos ahora miraban atentos a un rubio, aunque solo por un momento. Como si fuesen viejos camaradas y ese fuera un chiste que ambos decían a menudo entre ellos, lograron hacer que Draco se avergonzara lo suficiente como para sonrojarse levemente.

\- Encuentro encantador y alargador que me rodea el trasero, Potter, - Draco estaba solo _levemente_ irritado, pero sorprendido y aliviado,  _al igual_ _que_ _horrorizado,_  de que Blaise parecía congeniar con Potter. Tiempos oscuros se acercaban, Draco lo sabía.

\- A estas alturas no debería sorprender. - Seeh, Harry también podía jugar. 

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Que tienes para mi,  _entrenador_ ? - esas palabras interrumpieron las maldiciones que, de seguro, Draco iba a mandarle y Harry se sintió levemente mareado por el significado de esas palabras.

\- Primero, tu uniforme. - haciendo una señal para los vestidores que estaban a espaldas, Harry le dio un significado al chico que se cambiara. Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco también se involucró con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro cuando se burlaba de su amigo y el ego que tenía su trasero preciado.

Harry se preguntó si estaba alucinando. Un fuerte viento frío hizo que Harry se arrepintiera de dejar su capa en su habitación el día anterior. Murmurando unas palabras poco amables, transfiguro la bufanda que Draco había dejado de existir en una capa y se puso de pie, trato de no pensar en la capa de un vivido verde. Verde Slytherin.

\- Simplemente creo que estas loco, Draco. - la sonrisa de Blaise se bailaba en sus labios peligrosamente, preguntándose cómo podía empujar a esos dos antes de que admitiera algo o el final en el lago negro. - ¿No crees que tus, ya sabes, _amigos_ leones que vez hacen una escena luego? - irónicamente, una mueca cruzada de los labios de Draco.

\- No lo se, pero correré el riesgo por esta vez. - Draco sabía que no era él quien estaba corriendo el riesgo, a decir verdad. Pero quería ser egoísta y pensar que todo saldría bien, al menos por esa vez. Realmente esperaba que Potter volara ese día. Sabía que era muy poco probable, pero que tenía un porcentaje que aún le daba un visto bueno.

Tomando su escoba y otra, _por si acaso_ , Draco ayudó a Blaise a llevar la caja donde estaba todas las balones del juego.

 

No tardó mucho en comenzar a nublarse y Harry supo que el llovería ese día. Pero él también había entrenado en la lluvia hace tiempo. No que fuera a volar ese día. No. Cuando Harry vio a ambos Slytherin salir de los vestidores, camino hasta ellos. Si notaron que la bufanda de Draco ya no estaba y que Harry tenía capacidad nueva, no lo señaon. Pero Harry vio una sonrisa en los labios de Draco. Antes de subir a sus acompañantes, Harry los obligó a pasar por un proceso de calentamiento, dádivas consejos y explicitaciones a ambos, mandos que pueden ser útiles.

Luego de media hora, Harry comenzó a dirigir los balones, que eran controlados por él y su magia. Así, Harry puede ayudar sin volar. Draco, muy disimuladamente, dejó una escoba al lado del moreno. Y Harry la había visto. No era su Saeta de Fuego, era una Nimbus 2001. Harry sonrió al recordar su segundo año.

\- Muy bien, Draco, veamos si puedes romper tu ultimo récord. - las palabras salieron con burla por parte de Blaise, pero Harry sabía que no era en realidad malicia.

La práctica estaba yendo de maravillas. A decir verdad, Harry estaba impresionado con las habilidades de Blaise. El chico se había pulido hasta casi la perfección. Pero aún le faltaba experiencia. Y Harry estaba encantado de estar en el campo nuevamente, por dentro sintiéndose culpable por estar allí. Draco también había mejorado y era mucho más rápido, sus reflejos también habían mejorado, pero Harry sabía que podía explotarse más. 

Harry,  _muy disimuladamente,_  había estado mirando a Draco más de lo debido. Claro que mantener un ojo en Blaise también.

\- ¡La tengo! - el grito de júbilo que Draco había lanzado hacía Blaise desviara la vista brevemente de las Bludgers que, con la magia de Harry, tenía que esquivar.

\- ¡Así se hace, Draco! - Draco sonrió más cuando oyó el grito de su amigo desde que uno de los aros, pero su sonrisa cayó cuando una Bludger le dio en la cabeza al chico chico y perdió el conocimiento, su cuerpo completamente laxo.

Draco no reaccionó No pudo. Estaba congelado en su lugar, completamente aterrado. Vio en cámara lenta como su mejor amigo resbaló de la escoba y comenzó a caer.

 _Pánico_ . Pánico invadió a Draco, que no pudo reaccionar más que dejar de respirar y gritar el nombre de su mejor amigo, completamente aterrado.  _No. No puedes perderle. No también a Blaise._ Draco se despertó de su momento de shock cuando una mancha verde pasó volando a una velocidad variable, a unos metros de él.

Y, justo cuando el cuerpo de Blaise estaba a unos 50 metros del suelo, Harry llegó a él. Draco estaba dividido entre el alivio de ver a su amigo a salvo y la euforia que siente cuando vio a Harry descendiendo lentamente con Blaise entre sus brazos. Draco se apresuró a llegar a ellos y ayudó a Harry a dejar una Blaise en tierra firme.

\- ¿All Right? - Draco identifico el tinte de piano en su voz, pero no importó.

\- Si, lo siento, debería haber bajado la intensidad con esas Bludgers, - Draco pudo ver que el chico temblaba levemente. Y el no se sorprendió de encontrarse igual.

\- Vamos, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. - y, con ayuda de Harry, Draco colocó su amigo en su espalda y corrió de vuelta al castillo.

En algún momento, la mente de Draco se había perdido en el alivio total, y no había percibido que el Gryffindor estaba a punto de estallar en un ataque de ansiedad y pánico. Pero logrado contenerlo. Media hora después, Blaise se quedó tranquilamente durmiendo en una camilla, curado y con la cabeza vendada. Al día siguiente estaría en perfecto estado, según Madame Pomfrey, quien había vuelto a su oficina después de decir eso y que también estaba bien.

\- Escucha, Potter. Gracias por salvarlo, yo ni siquiera logre reaccionar. - El tinte de culpa y resentimiento en la voz de Draco intrigó a Harry.

\- No importa, esta bien, eso es todo lo que importa. - Draco podía verlo. El Gryffindor parecía al borde de un colapso. Él estaba sentado en la camilla continua a la de Blaise, con la mirada en sus manos que no dejaba de retorcer. Draco no podía decir si eso era incomodidad o pánico en su más pura expresión.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - las palabras de Draco parecieron exaltarle de sobremanera. - A decir verdad Harry, no te ha oxidado nada. Aún podría ser el mejor buscador de Hogwartas. - las palabras de Draco fueron sinceras, sin rastro de burla o mentiras. El no entendía como era posible que el Gryffindor no pudiese volar. - Y tu que habías dicho que no podías volar, mira que eres un mentiroso. - no había malicia en su voz, pero cuando Harry se había quedado tan molesto y parecía tan indignado que Draco decidió cerrar la boca por una vez.

\- Yo no _tengo_ haber volado hoy, Draco. Ni hoy, mañana, ni  _nunca._   - parecía tan molesto que Draco le sorprendió.

Lo que más sorprendió a Draco fue cuando vio que Gryffindor levantaba la cama cuando había estado sentado y salido rápidamente de la enfermería.

Draco lo siguió.

\- ¿Y se puede saber lo razón? Si no te conoce, diría que tienes miedo, Potter. Pero sería más fácil ver a un dragón bailando ballet que verte a ti temeroso. - Draco había llegado al chico y ahora lo sujetaba de la rama. Se negaba a dejarlo irse de ese modo.

Sabía que no era necesario el respondedor de esa manera, pero comenzaba a molestarse. Se acercó peligrosamente al moreno y como Harry retrocedió, Draco avanzó más. Harry pronto se vio atrapado, tratando de encontrar una salida a ese. No se sintió especialmente valiente para afrontar un Draco en ese momento. El Slytherin estaba lo suficientemente cerca, quedando a un paso de agarrar la garganta de pura frustración. A sabiendas de que iban a pelear, y posiblemente a gritarse hasta que a Francia los oyera, Draco colocó un hechizo de privacidad al rededor de ambos.

\- No, no es miedo. La cuestión es que ... - pero se detuvo, desvió la mirada y presionó sus labios en una línea fina, de repente negándose a hablar.

\- Te escucho. - las palabras no tienen veneno, no. Pero estaban cargadas de tensión, al igual que el cuerpo de ambos magos. Sin embargo, el moreno parecía reacio a abrir la boca. - ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? - Explotó a Draco. No pude entenderlo, ni aunque tratase. - Eres, por mucho el buscador con más talento que se haya visto, incluso antes, cuando no veías ni medio metro frente a ti sin tus horribles gafas. Salvaste la vida de Blaise sin siquiera pestañear, incluso yo, que soy mejor amigo, podría haberlo dejado morir. ¿Que es lo que ocultas? ¿Por qué te empeñas en abandonar algo que amas? - a estas alturas, Draco se encuentra sujetando con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Harry, haciendo que contra su espalda contra la pared de piedra del pasillo. De esa  _No_  se salvaba, ni si el Ministerio completo venía en contra suya. Draco necesitaba saber. - ¿Por qué dejaste de volar? Creí que amabas el Quidditch.

\- Ese no es el maldito punto. - Harry masculino en respuesta.

\- Pues dime, no creo que sea tan difícil. ¿Cual es, entonces, el maldito punto? - Harry trato de apartarse, pero Draco solo apretó más sus puños. No, Draco no iba a rendirse.

\- No lo comprenderías. - parecía que de verdad comenzaba a desesperarse.

\- Tal vez si lo haga. - pero Draco era demasiado obstinado para dejar pasar esto.

\- No lo harás. -  _Maldita_ _sea_ , pensó Draco.

\- ¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín te sucede? ¿Que te detiene? ¿Tienes miedo acaso?

\- ¡Si, maldita sea, tengo miedo! ¿Estas estas feliz? ¡No puedo volar! ¡Mate a Crabbe en una maldita escoba! Cada vez que toco una escoba solo puedo escuchar gritos, oler humo y sentir el calor del fuego. ¡Casi te mate a ti, un Goyle ya Ron, un Hermione! No puedo volar porque ... Porque tengo miedo. - eso fue completamente desprevenido al Slytherin. Draco estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo evitar abrir la boca y volver a cerrar en varias ocasiones, ni una ni una. - Yo lo mate - el susurro lastimero que dejo escapar, junto con los ojos cerrados cerrados, más de lo que Draco jamás admitiría.

\- Tu no lo mataste, Harry. - un Draco le sorprendió el tono de su voz. Pero Crabbe era un tema tabú para él. Apartó sus manos del chico, pero los paso por su cara y por su cabello, desordenandolo en desesperación. - Estábamos en guerra, ¿recuerdas lo que eso significa ?. Él, al igual que yo, siempre era presionado por su padre. Constantemente. Pero él no solo lo hizo por su padre. Pudo haber cambiado, pudo irse con su madre, que no era seguidora del señor oscuro. Pudo cambiar, pero no lo hizo. Crabbe tenía una mentalidad malvada, quería ser más grande que el mundo, se dejó consumir por la maldad y la oscuridad, y termino muerto por su estupidez y su insensatez. Tu no lo mataste. - Draco nunca miro a Harry, pero él no apartó su mirada de Draco.

\- Pude haberlo salvado. Pude haber logrado rescatarlo pe--

\- No puedes salvarlos a todos. ¿Que no lo entiendes? - Draco no comprendía ese complejo que tenía. Ya había hecho más que suficiente por todo Gran Bretaña. - No tienes porqué salvarlos a todos. Ya no más. Ya salvaste al mundo mágico, ya no hay guerra, todo acabo. - palabras hechas en eco en la cabeza de Harry.

\- No puedo ... Yo ... - trago duro y miró fijamente el suelo. No puede mirar a Draco a la cara. - Cada vez que va a volar recuerdo esa tarde. Si no--

\- Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpame a mi. - Draco le costó horrores dejar salir esas palabras y su voz salió levemente estrangulada, pero también se había atormentado con eso en muchas ocasiones, había dejarlo salir. -  _Yo_  fui quien te siguio ESE día,  _yo_  fui quien les ordeño atacar ...  _Yo_  fui quien lo conden ...- Draco iba a Seguir, Pero Una mirada al Gryffindor le Hizo cerrar la boca y soltar ONU gemido Completamente en pánico. - Oh no, Potter no  _llores_ . Ni se te ocurra ... - Draco ahora si entraría en pánico. El Griffyndor más Gryffindor de la historia estaba llorando. - Maldita sea Potter. D-deja eso.

Harry no sabía que se había puesto a llorar, hasta que Draco se lo dijo. Pero no hay evitarlo. Tampoco pudo evitarse una risita cuando el ex Príncipe de Slytherin tartamudeo en completo pánico. ¿Que demonios pasaba con él?

\- No puedo evitarlo, lo siento. - Harry aún se sentía mal, un decir verdad se sentía patético, pero no podía solo dejarlo. - ¿Desde cuando tu tartamudeas? Creo que a llover en cualquier momento - y Draco sonrió levemente, aliviado de la mejoría en los ojos verdes.

\- Siempre estas tomando todo ... - Sólo fue un suspiro - Deberías dejar un poco para los demás, sabes. - la sonrisa de Draco estaba dividida entre la sinceridad y la petulancia. Pero no se sintió bien, a decir verdad. Draco entendió que un sentimiento, pero por lo que había visto la noche anterior, no tenía la muerte de Crabbe afectaba al moreno. Eso lo descoloco enormemente. - Crabbe siempre fue un idiota, no voy a mentirte. Siempre quiso mucho más de lo que podría podría alcanzar. Siempre fue codiciosos y jamas pensados en nadie que no fuera él y Goyle. Pero por sobre todo, en definitiva no podría haber sido un Slytherin. Creo que ese día, el sombrero seleccionador estaba algo loco. - las palabras salieron algo huecas, pero Harry río levemente. Draco aún estaba frente a él, aún era más alto que Harry.

Y Harry ya no pude aguantarlo más. Dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente en el hombro del rubio y soltó un suspiro. Extrañamente, que tiene un peso enorme junto con las palabras del rubio. Draco se tenso, pero Harry se volvió ser egoísta un momento.

\- Creo que te estas juntando demasiado conmigo, Draco. Se te esta pegando lo Hufflepuff. - Harry oyó como el chico soltaba un gemido ahogado, completamente indignado.

\- Muy lindo, Potter. Muy lindo. - pero Draco estaba sonriendo. - Hagamos un trato. - las palabras fueron solo un susurro. Pero estaba demasiado cerca el uno del otro. - Tu vuelve a volar. Ustedes son el uniforme de Gryffindor por un día. - Draco no supo dónde salieron las palabras, a decir verdad, pero podía sentir la sonrisa de Harry, aún sin verlo.

\- Una semana. - Draco soltó una risa algo estrangulada y negó, aterrado.

\- Dos días, tómalo o déjalo, Potter. - Draco siente cuando Harry suspiro y se enderezó. Alzó su puño entre ambos y lo mantuvo frente a Draco.

\- Tienes un trato, Draco. - El Slytherin no podía creer lo infantil del Gryffindor.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio, Potter. - Draco estaba entre divertido y espantado. Pero el chico estaba completamente serio, bueno, una excepción de su pequeña sonrisa cómplice. Finalmente, Draco se rindió con un suspiro, pero también se encontró y alzó su puño también. - Tienes un trato, Potter - y sus puños chocaron. 

  
  
(*)  
  


\- Te apuesto 5 galeones, dos ranas de chocolate y una botella de whisky de fuego a que no llegan a navidad. - Pansy miraba entre enternecida y horrorizada a un Draco sonriente ya un Potter renovado, desde su escondite al tiempo del pasillo.

\- Hecho. - un muy relajado Theodore miraba también, al lado de su amiga, como ambos chicos chocaban puños. Eso fue nuevo. - Ve ahorrando, nena. Yo digo que Draco tendrá un lindo regalo de año nuevo.

Y así, ambos chicos cerraron sus apuestas.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien?
> 
> ¿Quién apoya a Pansy? Ella apuesta por navidad :v
> 
> ¿Quién apoya a Theo? El le apuesta a año nuevo :3
> 
> ¡Dejes sus apuestas!
> 
> xD


	7. Draco.

Draco podía ser muchas cosas: una serpiente venenosa, un Mortifago asqueroso, un cobarde, un imbéciles hijo de... Ajam, bueno. Todo aquel calificativo ofensivo iba con él. Pero en definitiva, un  _Gryffindor_  no era. Y maldita sea, iba a vengarse de Potter y de sí mismo, por acceder a semejante burla contra su orgullo.

\- Voy a matar a Potter. -  Draco había cumplido con su palabra. Dos días completos vestido con el flamante escudo de los leones y con sus irritantes colores. Pero, valía la pena, se decía a sí. 

\- ¡Muy bien, Potter! - Draco vio como su mejor amigo apoyaba al Gryffindor, que volaba a toda velocidad de aquí para allá en una escoba, y sonrió.

Como habían cambiado los tiempos. Unos días habían pasado desde ese miércoles, en el cual ocurrió aquel accidente con Blaise. Y lo que quedó del día, siguieron hablando. Claro que no de los evidentes traumas de Potter. A Draco le quedo bien en claro que Potter parecía tener demasiadas cosas sobre él.  _Culpa, tiene demasiada culpa y resentimiento_ _sobre_ _sí mismo._ Draco encontró que entre ambos lograban tranquilizarse, mutuamente. Draco con sus recuerdos y resentimientos, Potter con sus culpas y sus miedos.

Y, habiendo descubierto aquello,  Ha...Potter y Draco habían establecido una... ¿rutina? Draco no estaba seguro, pero suponía que la podría llamar así. Todo aquello había comenzado ese miércoles mismo. Después de lo ocurrido en el campo de Quidditch y luego con Potter en la enfermería, Draco y él habían empezado a hablar más fluido. Y desde entonces, era casi imposible ver a Draco sin su pequeño gato negro, lo cual generaba incluso más susurros, si iba a la biblioteca, o al gran comedor, o al patio,  _cuando no llovía, claro._ Por el contrario _,_  habían días en donde Draco no se dejaba ver por completo. Eso, era gracias a la capa. Bendito invento de los magos, esa capa era maravillosa. 

Y como los exámenes antes de Navidad estaban a menos de un mes, Draco quería estudiar lo más pronto posible. Eso mantenía su mente entretenida y no lo dejaba pensar. Pensar demasiado solía desatar sus problemas. Y Potter se había auto invitado muchas noches en su habitación, para ser parte de sus cesiones de estudio hasta altas horas de la noche. Draco siempre pensó que Potter era un vago con respecto a su estudio, pero resultó sorprendido de lo serio que podía ser. Aunque aún así, Draco consiguió que los insultos y las bromas fueran parte de la convivencia. Descubrió que Potter era un buen compañero de estudio. Era bueno tomando notas, aprendía con rapidez y comprendía bastante rápido los conceptos y los hechizos le iban simplemente de forma natural.

Pero las cosas resultaron levemente diferentes desde un incidente, de la tarde anterior. Hubo un incidente donde habían estado involucrados Draco, un grupo de idiotas y un Gryffindor con tendencias suicidas. Draco no podía estar más sorprendido, cuando despertó esa mañana y descubrió a Potter sentado tranquilamente en su sillón, como si fuese su habitación, mirándolo divertido y, extrañamente, Draco se sintió demasiado expuesto y avergonzado. No era la primera vez que Potter entraba en su habitación sin su permiso, no desde que comenzó su rutina, pero aquella mañana había un brillo malicioso en su mirada. Y a Draco le asustó sólo levemente.

Después de minutos insultándose mutuamente, Draco recordó como llegaron a eso, a aquellas rutinas de: _Vamos_ _a_ _escaparnos para que los idiotas no_ _nos_ _miren_ _como_ _a la_ _mierda_ _de hipogrifo._  Aquella tarde de jueves parecía haberse entablado un contrato entre ellos, y Draco simplemente no sabia que pensar de ello. 

 

(.)

 

_Draco se sentía, por mucho, demasi_ _ado cansado. Esa tarde había sido en especial agotadora._ _Clase doble de Transfiguración, clase doble de runas antiguas, y clase especial de estudios sobre las criaturas mágicas._ _Todo aquello, sumado con las miradas hostiles de parte de todos los Gryffindor y mucho Slytherin no ayudaron a su humor. Al parecer, el rumor que Potter era un traidor que Inter actuaba con serpientes hijos de mortífagos, se había extendido con rapidez._

_Theodore había estado gran parte del día con él, de un humor muy atípico que dejaba mucho que desear a Draco. Al parecer no era el único con un mal día._ _Sin embargo, todo aquello llegó a un punto crítico, a la cúspide del problema, cuando Draco tuvo que ir a la biblioteca._

_No podía concentrarse, simplemente aquello era demasiado. ¿Era acaso, pedir un poco de silencio, demasiado? ¿No se suponía que en las bibliotecas se debía de estar en silencio?_ _Su sala común era un murmullo interminable y lleno de idiotas escandalosos. La biblioteca estaba llena de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor idiotas que estaban "estudiando"._

_Sí, como no._

_Y sería imposible hacer su interminable tarea de transfiguración afuera._ _Aunque normalmente los jardines y patios de Hogwarts son hermosos y llenos de vida, dando ganas de tirarse en el césped y dormir horas,_ _observando_ _el lago_ _negro_ _y al calamar sacar sus_ _tentáculos_ _de vez en cuando, ahora e_ _staba lloviendo como si de eso dependiente la existencia de la magia misma. Por no decir que, por poco, no había un diluvio._ _Así que, sin un lugar tranquilo donde hacer su tarea, se resigno por completo,_ _convenciéndose que al día siguiente aprovecharía las dos horas libres que tenía después del almuerzo para empezar su tarea y terminarla en la noche. Se dirigió al único lugar donde sabía tendría un poco de paz._

_Y asegurando sus libros comenzó a caminar. Draco sabía perfectamente que una taza de café le esperaría en su habitación, bien caliente y humeante. Los Elfos Domésticos solían dejarle un poco los días lluviosos o en periodos de exámenes. Esas criaturas parecían las únicas que no lo odiaban._ _Al estar lloviendo, el sonido del viento y la lluvia causarían, Draco sabía, una melodía tranquila y agradable que ingresaría por su ventana encantada._

_Draco no podía amar más su habitación. Sabía que estaba tan cansado, que se dormiría de inmediato._ _Sus_ _músculos_ _estaban_ _tensos_ _y muy adoloridos, su cabeza palpitaba levemente y sus ojos le_ _ardían_ _con ganas de cerrarse y dormir._ _Pero, como siempre, las cosas no podían salir bien para Draco. No sin que algo le jodiese el día._ _Y ese_   _ **algo**  esta vez, _ _parecía_ _reacio a dejarlo tranquilo, para variar_.  _Un grupo de Gryffindor estaban esperándolo para darle la bienvenida después de un día de mierda._ _Draco_ _de verdad comenzaba a cuestionarse si aquellos idiotas_ _no tenían_ _nada mejor_ _que_ _hacer, o acaso, molestarlo se_ _había_ _vuelto un deporte. D_ _e repente, sus libros, y Draco mismo, estaba en el suelo. Por suerte no se habían esparcido, estaban todos  a sus pies, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado para soportar esa mierda ahora._

_\- Sucio Mortifago y encima idiota y ciego, debieron dejar que los aurores te llevarán a Azkaban. - la odiosa voz de Angus McCartney le puso los pelos de punta al Slytherin._

_Desde que ese año había comenzado, el chico se había puesto la meta de joder la vida de Draco._ _Un día, hechizo todos sus libros para que corrieran de él cuando más los necesitara. El sillón que solía usar en la biblioteca ahora lloraba y cada vez que trataba de sentarse, se ponía a cantar opera._ _Draco también sabía que había sido ese horrible Gryffindor el que había asesinado a la pequeña rata blanca que tenía Filigranas, una chica de segundo de Hufflepuff, pero había encontrado divertido inculparlo a él, y era claro a quién le habían creído._

_Le desagradaba, desde la punta de sus cabellos desagradables y grasosos hasta los dedos de sus enormes pies. Pero no podía hacer nada._ _McGonagall le había dejado en claro que ella no creía en la historia del conejo, que sabía que Draco no lo había hecho, pero que era mejor mantener un perfil bajo, no dejar que los demás trataran de pisotearlo pero a la vez tratar de mantenerse tranquilo._ _De esa forma podría tener un año tranquilo y no meterse en problemas con el ministerio. Aun así... Draco se pensó si valdría la pena ir a Azkaban por matar al maldito ese._

_\- ¿Que? ¿Ahora también eres retrasado? - el Gryffindor parecía muy satisfecho de hacer que Draco se tragara su veneno. Pero el cansancio físico y cerebral - Draco se negaba a llamarlo emocional - le estaban pasando factura._

_Su rostro no delataba su enojo, rabia e impotencia, pero su mano sujetando fuertemente su varita decía otra cosa completamente diferente._ _Un hechizo, solo era necesario un hechizo y podría cerrarle la boca para siempre, o tal vez la_ _vía_ _respiratoria, lo que beneficiara_ _más_ _al mundo._ _Estaba a punto, solo un insulto más y..._

_Draco sintió una mano dejarse caer pesadamente en su hombro derecho, haciendo que se tensara. ¿Lo habían rodeado y no se había dado cuenta?_ _Inclino levemente su cabeza y dejo a sus ojos grises vieran de reojo a sus espaldas, pero ahí no había nadie. La mano le dio un apretón a su hombro y Draco se relajo, se sintió tranquilo e incluso sonrió levemente, con la vista al frente y el mentón en alto._

_Aquello podría ser divertido después de todo._

_\- ¡Angus! - una voz por detrás del Gryffindor llamó la atención del nombrado y éste se giro._

_Una distracción._

_Draco entendió que aquello fue una distracción, ya que c_ _uando aquel grito lo alertó y el chico Gryffindor se dio la vuelta, Draco sintió una mano tapándole boca y un brazo rodear su cintura._ _Luego, sintió un cosquilleo y una fina capa lo cubrió. A Draco le sorprendió que aún con una capa cubriendo su cuerpo, podía ver el exterior. Una tranquila y relajada respiración en su cuello le dijo que no estaba imaginando todo aquello y lo supo._

_Potter._

\- Shhh, no hagas ruido. -  _Fue lo único que el moreno le susurró en su oído, pero fue suficiente para hacer estremecer a Draco._ _Cuando_ _Angus_ _se dio la vuelta, alertado por el grito, fue j_ _ _usto a tiempo para ver a un enorme dragón de fuegos artificiales avanzar hacia él a toda velocidad.__

-  **Finite Incantate.**  -  _Potter_   _volvió a susurrar y el dragón desapareció, justo antes de llegar al enemigo, se desintegró el hermosas chispas plateadas, sin dañar realmente a nadie, desapareció haciendo que Angus se girara para enfrentar de nuevo a Draco, creyendo que el chico había creado al imponente animal._ _Pero no había nadie ahí._

_Nadie en absoluto había visto como Draco desaparecía de repente._ _El Gryffindor gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Draco sabía que eso de seguro habría sido genial de ver. Cuando la mano de Harry dejo su boca, Draco sintió que de ninguna manera podría volver a su **normalidad** de nuevo._

-  _Eso fue muy atípico en ti, Potter_. -  _las palabras fueron sólo un susurro y los labios de Harry tenían la misma sonrisa que la de Draco. - Demasiado cuidadoso y planeado, sin mencionar sigiloso para un Gryffindor tan cabeza hueca como tú._

_\- Oh, bueno. Si iba a salvar a un Slytherin, supuse que debía pensar como uno. - aún no soltaba su cintura y Draco lo agradeció. Estaba en extremo cansado para poder sostenerse y aunque aquello estaba dañando su orgullo,_ _Draco_ _se dio cuenta_ _que_ _en ese momento no importaba._

_No dijeron nada, pues sería extraño que la_ **_nada_ ** _estuviese murmurando y como ellos no estaban realmente allí, no podían correr el riesgo. Estuvieron ahí un momento más, hasta que la multitud se fue._ _Harry se dejó llevar y disfruto de la suave y cálida espalda de Draco contra su su pecho. Se relajo. P_ _udo haber soltado su cintura, pues Draco aún estaba de rodillas por culpa de sus agresores, pero no lo soltó, y Harry se encontró agradecido de que Draco no lo apartará de forma brusca._ _Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Draco murmuró y sus libros se encogieron, escondiéndose en el bolsillo del rubio ._

_Draco de verdad que no tenia fuerzas, pero se negaba a mostrase débil frente al Gryffindor, no solo su orgullo no le dejaría, era por su propio_ _código_ _Slytherin_ _._ _No_ _le muestres tu debilidad al_ _enemigo_ _._ _Draco_ _se pregunto si acaso_ _Harry_ _seguía_ _siendo su enemigo._

_Sin embargo, Harry era astuto, más de lo que Draco esperaba, y también era observador, faltaban mil años antes de que Draco le ganase a Harry en cuanto a debilidades. Harry creció entre personas que lo odiaban y maltrataban, había tenido que perfeccionar su coartada para que nadie a jamás supiese que era golpeado a diario, p_ _or lo cual, no fue difícil para él descubrir que Draco apenas si podía_ _moverse_.

_\- Tan orgulloso como siempre. - aquellas palabras, junto al suspiro que soltó el Gryffindor, justo en la piel de su cuello, le dieron escalofríos al Slytherin. Mierda._

_\- Tan idiota como siempre. - murmuro Draco en respuesta, causando una risa en el moreno. Risa que le puso los pelos de punta._

_\- Vamos, la princesa necesita su sueño reparador. - Draco no sabia si aquello era una mala broma, ni cuando ni como ocurrió, pero de un momento al otro ya estaba en la espalda del Gryffindor._

_No sólo no había soltado al chico en todo el drama anterior, internamente sintiéndose culpable por no querer soltar al chico, sino también lo había cargado en su espalda comenzando a llevarlo a su sala común._   _Harry comenzaba a cuestionarse su salud mental, su forma de pensar y actuar._

_\- Estoy seguro de que quieres conservar tus piernas y brazos, eh Potter. Así que bájame en este momento o lo lamentarás. - ahora era el turno de Harry de sentir el aliento cálido de Draco en su nuca._ _Pero las palabras de Draco no coincidían con sus acciones, pensó el Gryffindor. Por la sorpresa y un pequeño pánico, Draco se había agarrado de su cuello para evitar caer._

-  _Pero my Lady, si manda usted a cortar los pies de su fiel servidor, ¿quien llevará a su majestad a sus aposentos? - Harry se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande con aquello. Y Draco agradecía que el Gryffindor no pudiese ver el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas normalmente pálidas. Si, aquello en definitiva no era algo que un Malfoy podía permitirse._

_Estaba_ _invirtiendo_ _sus papeles de_ _siempre_ _, de ser_ _Draco_ _el_ _que_ _manipulaba y hacía a_ _Potter_ _avergonzarse por todo._

_\- Muy gracioso, Potter. - Draco agradecía que aquella capa aún los cubría. No sabía que podría ocurrir con el si alguien los veía. Y por alguien se refería a Blaise, quien no le dejaría olvidar aquello ni en mil años si lo viese._

_**Querida madre** , comenzó.  _   
**_Lamento informarte que no podre ir esta navidad a verte en Francia, porque pienso suicidarme con una cuchara vieja y oxidada, lenta y dolorosamente  por permitir que un idiota como Potter me cargara en su espalda en un momento de debilidad._ **

**_Atentamente, tu Draco._ **

_Pero la tranquila risa de Harry hizo que Draco se tragara su orgullo, además, dudaba poder llegar a las mazmorras desde el quinto piso, en su estado actual._ _Draco no se dio cuenta realmente, pero se relajo bastante al entender que Harry no era realmente un hijo de puta que lo expondría ante todo Hogwarts de aquella manera. Y confío en él._ _Solo por esta vez, se dijo, y dejando que el tarareo de Harry lo relajara, dejando al cansancio arrastrarlo y al sueño acunarlo, se durmió, con el pensamiento de que no era posible que un idiota Gryffindor fuera tan cálido y oliese tan bien._

 

(.)

 

Desde esa vez, Draco siempre era acompañado por Harry, el chico normalmente no salía sin su capa, y aquello fue bastante conveniente para ambos. Así que en ese momento, en ese frío sábado, estaban aprovechando el buen tiempo y jugando al Quidditch. Ya había cumplido su condena de 2 días como Gryffindor honorario y no podría haberlo odiado más. Ya de por si los leones lo odiaban y se estaba creando su club de _No fans_ en Slytherin, con aquello, se había multiplicado por 4. Y, como su extremo estaba cumplido, Potter había decidido cumplir el suyo.

\- ¡La rengo! -  _Yo me metí en esto_ , se recordó Draco y sonrió cuando el moreno gritaba feliz y sonriente el haber vuelto a coger la Snitch. Y su sonrisa aumento cuando vio la verde capa Slytherin ondear a su alrededor.

Blaise le había insistido esa mañana, antes de empezar, que si iban al practicar juntos, Harry debía vestir como los suyos. Draco creyó que aquello armaría un alboroto entre ambos, pero Harry sólo había sonreído engreídamente y se había puesto el uniforme Slytherin. Los ojos le había brillado con vida cuando monto en su Saeta de Fuego y remontó el cielo en busca de la dorada pelota. Draco no había perdido el tiempo, y ahora ambos estaban jugando una competencia ardua para desempatar.

Si, Draco le había ganado dos veces a Potter y no podía estar más orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- Muy bien, La reina del drama Draco tiene dos puntos y la cara rajada de Harry tiene dos puntos. ¡Ultima ronda! ¡Quien atrape la snitch follará esta noche! - ambos chicos miraron al moreno Slytherin y rieron escandalosamente. Si, Blaise era el mejor. - Bien, juego de desempate, quien atrape la snitch primero gana. Y dense prisa, esta por llover otra vez, y hace un frío de-- ok ok... - la mirada que Draco le dio, aunque divertida, dejaba en claro que dejara de molestar - ¡Comiencen! - y la snitch salió volando.

\- Espero tengas pañuelos, Potter. Vas a llorar cuando te gane. - Draco sonreía arrogante mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad.

\- En realidad, esperaba hacer otra pequeña apuesta. - había un brillo maligno en esos ojos verdes que le pusieron los pelos de punta a Draco y en contraste, le causó cierto orgullo. Y sonrió. 

\- Hecho.

 

(.)

 

Draco tal vez, y solo tal vez había actuado como un Gryffindor y no se había puesto a pensar las cosas fríamente.

\- ¡Vamos Draco! ¡Te ganó justamente! No puedes decir que hizo trampa... - Draco no era idiota, y el tono de voz de Blaise estaba cargado de burla.

¡Maldito Potter! ¡Le había ganado!

Claro que les tomó casi media hora de vuelo encontrar la snitch y fue asombroso. Todo había sido exactamente como Draco había querido -  _exceptuando claro, la_ _pérdida_ _de aquella apuesta_  -. Volar había logrado que muchas piedras que ahogaban a Draco desaparecieran. Y el haber cumplido su meta de volver a volar con Potter fue, extrañamente, gratificante. Draco no supo realmente que pensar de si mismo, al ver que había logrado hacer volar de nuevo a Harry. Se sentía orgulloso y... _feliz._

La sonrisa, radiante y enorme, su cabello completamente desordenado al viento, su postura sobre la escoba, su competitividad, los comentarios. Todo fue mucho mejor de lo que Draco esperaba, de lo que fue antaño, pues ahora Draco y Harry eran... ¿Que eran, exactamente? Draco no sabia  _que_  eran, pero si sabía que enemigos y niños estúpidos ya no entraba en esa calificación. Y una vez más, se encontró orgulloso de aquello.

Así que ignoro a su amigo y sus burlas, termino de vestirse y salio de los baños. Se encontró a si mismo mirando más de lo debido a Harry, quien aún se encontraba volando libremente, con una sonrisa enorme, y en contraste, con lágrimas gruesas corriendo por sus mejillas, secándose por la rapidez en la cual iba.

Un cálido sentimiento se instaló en su pecho cuando comprendió que aquello era, en parte, gracias a él.

Y Draco lo supo. Harry comenzaba a perdonarse lentamente por todas aquellas culpas que poseía.   
  
  
  


 


End file.
